Number Wars Ep0: A Trip tp Bodhum
by Hawk00Refferencer
Summary: Prequel to Cold Saga, and a short spinoff to Number Wars; this is a lost record of a Numbers hunt occuring within the town of Bodhum, as Sky and Flint visit it during the annual fireworks show. ONE-SHOT, OC's included


Author's disclaimer:

"Final Fantasy XIII" and all it's characters belong to Square Enix, most notably Tetsuya Nomura;

"Yu-gi-oh" franchise belongs to Konami, and both the franchise and the game were created by Kazuki Takahashi; fan-made cards will appear, in which case their lores will be displayed at the end of the story;

Any songs mentioned belong to their mentioned and credited authors.

This is only a fanmade story, I hope you understand;

Okay, that said, here goes…

* * *

><p>Cocoon- a utopia in the sky.<p>

It's inhabitants believed their world was paradise. Under tha Sanctum's rule, Cocoon had long known peace and prosperity.

Mankind was blessed by it's protectors, the benevolent fal'Cie, and believed that tranquil days would continue forever.

One day, a Turbo Duelist escapes into the world of Cocoon, and this simple event starts a cascade that will decide the fate of the world.

And this story…

… is NOT about that at all!

_Sky(narrator): "Hey, is this thing on? Ahehem."_

_Flint(narrator): "Sky-sama, the opening scene!"_

_Sky(narrator): "I know, I know. Well, what can I say?"_

_Flint(narrator): "Just start from the beginning, Sky-sama."_

_Sky(narrator): "The beginning happened over two months ago! We're starting out this crossover in the middle of our adventures, and we haven't even aired the show yet!"_

_Flint(narrator): "You're making this way longer than it's supposed to be."_

_Sky(narrator): "That's it, no more breaking the fourth wall for you. Anyway, where to start? It's not safe telling stories from the middle, but sometimes, the middle of our story means the start of someone else's. This little bit of our hunting together tells a story you probably all already know from a different angle._

_Welcome to Cocoon, a modest little moon-sized flying utopia flying above the soil of a world completely different from ours. Average population includes about 20 million people and 8 million mechanical non-Wind-Up creatures called fal'Cie, along with half a million of species of monsters, beasties, machines and spooks, none of which are Duel Monsters._

_Until now, that is. Flint detected a weak reading from this place, stating that a Number has somehow managed to sneak into this place. Naturally, we came after it… just don't ask how we got there. It's not always safe to discuss traveling to some world else, some time else._

_But, whenever Numbers arrive, trouble stirs, as if people of this world don't have enough problems already with the crystals and the monsters and whatnot. That means we must find this thing fast, but on doing so we had a nice little trip to a foreign town, and had quite an experience there. For some reason, I had to catalog this hunt seperately from all the others, maybe because it involved some top-secret other-world-and-time kind of stuff._

_Now, let's begin the Numbers Hunt! Spirit Rising, Sky-high!"_

* * *

><p>It was just an ordinary day for the Guardian Corps: patrol duty, overlook anything suspicious that approaches, note it, and report, easiest job in the world… unless it's on this kind of place: the Gapra Whitewood, a completely messed up area full of synthetic trees and plants, fused machinery and rampaging beasts. It was certainly not a place that needed a sign for "No Trespassing", as it's gloomy atmosphere was telling that quite enough.<p>

Two unfortunate guards of the Guardian Corps just so happened to be on guard duty here. Their names were Biggs and Wedge. Lucky them, their entire shift consisted only out of starring into the empty space and counting holes in the sky. That's about how interesting it was.

Wedge: "Man, this must be the worst job ever. Whoever needs a patrol on a place like this? I should be home right now watching the Pompa Sancta parade on telly, and instead I'm standing guard on the least visited spot of Cocoon like a stone statue."

Biggs: "Try not to get bored too much. This is as important as sky patrol. Lots of angry fangs and claws. And haven't you heard what happened last week? With doctor Aster?"

What they didn't realize that something was moving towards them at a pretty high pace…

Wedge: "You mean that Bio-Weapon prototype that supposedly went mad and is now rampaging the Whitewood? Please, it's only Liutenant Commander's excuse to ensure extra caution."

Biggs: "I don't know about that, but I know a guy who knew a guy whose brother went missing three days after the accident while scouting the area."

This incomming object, whatever it was, was even closer now.

Wedge: "You know a guy that knew a guy, veeery convincing. I bet they only put us here to get rid of us for ruining Colonel's-"

Biggs: "(hears something) Shhh! Do you hear that?"

That incomming thing… it sounded a lot like a skateboard. They only noticed this now.

Wedge: "… Yeah, what is that?"

Biggs: "You don't think… Doctor Aster's Weapon…"

Prepared for the worst, the duo kept observing the bushes that the sound came from.

Their patience payed off in a little odd way: with a shock.

A young man on a modern skateboard emerged suddenly!

Sky: "Comming through!"

Biggs&Wedge: "WAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

It bypassed them at the speed usually fit for motorbikes, and it seemed to have been leaving an odd trace in the ground that resembled tracks of tank's catterpillars. Sky's bursting appearance was such a surprise for the two soldiers that they fell on their bottoms and he left them in a low cloud of dust.

Sky: "(looks behind) Sorry about that!"

Wedge: "Wha- He- Whe… WHAT THE HECK?"

On his speed, Sky was out of their sight in a matter of seconds. Wedge could only yell out loud as he got up with his veins popping up atop of his head one after another.

Wedge: "(steaming mad) You come back here right now and apologize! You can't go there! Don't-"

Biggs: "Uhm, Wedge…"

Wedge: "-you know how dangerous it is? Turn b-"

Biggs: "Wedge."

Wedge: "-ack now and take responisibility, you mo-"

Biggs: "Wedge."

Wedge: "-ron! When I get you, I'll sho-"

Biggs: "Wedge."

Wedge: "-ve that smile of yours right up your- (to Biggs) WHAT IS IT?"

Biggs: "That's actually the way _out_ of the Woods, not into it."

Wedge: "… … Oh?"

The two only looked in confusion, first at where Sky went, then at each other, then at Sky's path, then each other…

Wedge: "How did he get in there?"

Biggs: "Beats me."

Wedge: "Maybe we should report this."

Biggs: "Maybe we should."

Wedge&Biggs: "…. (shrug) Meh, that won't help."

The guy that just bypassed and exited the Whitewood is the one that narrated this story: Sky Galen is a 17 year-old young man wearing an unbottoned orange jacket that almost resembled a uniform, with a green shirt underneath that had an unknown logo strapped in blue, and a pair of jeans supported by what appeared to be a belt with many cases. His face, always smiling, contained deep green, wide eyes. His hairstyle included mostly short, brown, solid-holding almost spikey hair, but the streaks on his forehead and around his ears were yellow-blonde, and a small line on the back of his neck slowly became black instead of brown.

His transport of choice was an indeed oddly designed model of what appeared to be a self-moving skateboard, it looked more like a flattened upside-down boat or a hoverboard with wheels… catterpillars to be more precise. The terrain beneath that was slowly loosing it's smooth surface, but this didn't seem to regard his speed at all.

Like a real skateboarding champ, Sky Galen conquered the road and rapidly changed the lane from left to right, and even managed to grind on certain spots where semi-synthetic roots were still showing.

Sky: "This place is awesome! My Sky-High is really putting up a tough fight!"

Then, at one point, just where Gapra Whitewood was leaving and the bay of the city of Palumpolum was beginning, he performed a powerful Ollie (basically a skateboard leap), and knocked the board into the air above him, while landing safely on the ground with his own feet.

Sky: "Take it Sky-High, Flint!"

Above his head, the board was performing a transformation. Going into details would make this paragraph unneccesarily long, so let's just say it was odd and marvelous: most of the board slid into it's own footing, the machine stood up, revealing the small catterpillars beneath, along with a large engine-like construction. Pieces flipped and turned, and from a skateboard-sized vehicle large enough to support a 17 year-old, mechanical arms with three digits, feet with the catterpillars and a small head came up, revealing a teddy-bear sized robot that performed a few tricks on it's own while in the air (one flip and a wide-spread dive).

Flint: "Understood, Sky-sama!"

Flint (**F**unctional **L**ong **I**ntegritty **N**umbers **T**racker) really resembled a toy robot with light-brownish plates and a cuboid head with a pair of yellow eyes that had lids and vents so they moved a lot like actual eyes. Other features include a keyboard-like formation at the bottom of the head that was supposed to be his mouth (it was immobile, and while he talks, the mouth only flashes accordingly) and a pair of antenna atop of his head plus another pair where his ears were supposed to be. We already noted he had small arms and legs, ending with three-digit hands and catterpillars respectively, and his chest-plates greatly resembled three rectangular card slots, not to mention there were lots of small innactive slots, presumably innactive lights. Size-wise, he barely reached the heights of Sky's knee, so it was hard to believe something this small could actually turn into a skateboard.

Flint landed safely next to Sky's foot, striking a pose like a small superhero sidekick.

Flint: "Alright! My gears are all reved up."

They both saw the scene before them: a large bay, and a great distance across clear seawater was standing between them and the closest city. The sun was rising, making of it a beautiful scene as the colors reflected on the surface of the water.

Sky: "This is one odd place we got. Are you sure there's a Number around here?"

Flint: "Positive. My sensors detected a faint energy reading that has the same wavelength as the Number cards. There's also a whole lot of interference of unknown origin, but the track is definitely hot."

Sky: "Can you tell where it is?"

Flint: "Hmmmm… (buzzes) In a rough estimation, I'd say the Number is nearby. I'd say it's within…"

Sky held up a serious face while he was expecting Flint's full reply. And when he heard it…

Flint: "… 150 miles radius."

… he felt so embarrased that he instantly dropped down to the ground.

Sky: "(!) WHAT? 150 MILES? THAT'S YOUR BEST SHOT? THAT'S A FREAKIN' HUGE AMOUNT OF SPACE!"

Flint: "It is my best estimation."

Sky: "(!) Why can't your sensors be more precise, you rusty alarm-clock!"

Flint: "(!) Maybe they would be if you didn't try fixing them all the time, Sky-sama baka!"

Sky: "You can't use 'sama' and 'baka' in the same sentence!"

(note just in case: 'sama' means 'master' or 'lord'; 'baka' roughly translates into 'moron';)

Aware that their arguments won't lead anyway, both simply returned to beholding the sight. They blew out some steam with that note, but were otherwise okay.

Sky: "At any rate, we need to find that Number as soon as possible. This place sure is crowded, who knows what kind of trouble it can bring."

Flint: "We're gonna have a whole lotta work to do tracing my signal. My gears feel rusty already."

Sky: "Well then… we better get started. (looks at Flint) Well, waddaya say, partner?"

Despite being a robot with an immobile mouth, Flint was capable of changing expressions by changing his eye's position and vizor's shape. Right now, he looked back at Sky with what might be described as a "game-face".

Flint: "Right, let's go find that Number and hunt it!"

Sky: "(smiles) And if we drop tired, we rise back up and turn stronger. That's our invincible Sky-High."

Flint: "This place sure seems weird, but I'm not afraid as long as Sky-sama leads the hunt."

Sky: "Okay then. (gazes the sky) Let's begin… Our Number Hunt!"

So it began…

/insert song: "BRAVING!" by Kanan; ("Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal", 2011/12)/

Hawk00Refferencer presents…

_**Chikazuite te o nobashita  
>Ashita e to tsuzuku hikari<strong>_

A short prequel story to Cold Saga…

_**A**__**shimoto ni hirogaru  
>Kono sekai no yume o<br>Mita**_

"Number Wars"

Episode Zero:

"Fantasy Encounter: A Trip to Bodhum"

_**Yume to kibou wa doko ni aru nante shiranai yo**__**  
>H<strong>__**ashiri mawatte sagashitemo mitsukaranai**_

Sky and Flint searched a great variety of terrains and a lot of foreign locations. These include the following:

At Euride Gorge, the largest thermal power-plant on Cocoon, a high-ranking officer of the Sanctum, Jihl Nabaat, was giving some tourists a special tour to show them how the fal'Cie Kujata, one of many guardian entities, produces energy that supports Cocoon's cities.

Completely uninvited, and out of the tour, Sky barged in (it looked like he slipped inside). After hearing a lesson from Nabaat and apologizing,, Sky asked her if she's seen a small textureless card anywhere (he gestured the card's shape and size by touching the indeks finger of one hand with the thumb of the other in a rectangle). Jihl waved her head, and Sky scratched his head in return.

_**Shinjitsu to uso no hazama ni ochite iru no ka na**__**  
>B<strong>__**okura no monogatari nara hajimattemo inai?**_

At the same time, Flint was scouting around the powerplant, searching gaps and such for the card. He came across a marching line of large Viking-class Tilters. One of the Tilters looked down to him as he passed by. Flint halted himself, then slightly extended his neck and put his head into his hands like he was holding a camera.

The Viking put his hands up in a macho pose, and Flint pressed a small button on his head, creating a blitz-flash (taking a picture). He thanked the Viking and waved goodbye as he went after Sky. The Viking waved back as he was leaving.

_**Ashita e tsuzuku  
>Kuzureochi sou na michi mo<strong>_

At Sunleth Waterscape…

Sky and Flint were investigating an odd shining orb that was placed in the middle of the landscape. After careful observation, they concluded the object was not related to the Numbers at all.

That's when Flint's sensors reacted to something. He lead Sky to what appeared to be a round rock. Sky was overexcited to see what was beneath it.

_**Y**__**owaki ni naru  
>Mae ni<br>Tobidashite ikou**_

The "rock" lifted up quite easily, like a layer of hard wood. Sky and Flint looked at each other. They were smiling. Then they checked the rock. They freaked out.

Moments later, both of them ran for their hides down a cliffside. That's because they were chased by a huge beast that rougly resembled a monitor lizard with a shell (a Scalebeast). The rock was it's closed shell, and they just so happened to disturb it's sleep.

_**Chikazuite too no ite iku  
>Shinjitsu o tsukamu tame ni<strong>_

In Nautilus…

The Pompa Sancta parade was just being held.

Sky just asked a hostess about the flashy card, gesturing it's size and shape the same way. The girl waved her head, and Sky sighed. He was looking for Flint then, but oddly enough he couldn't find him.

_**M**__**ienai mirai kara  
>Kibou o sagashidasu<strong>_

Flint was currently checking out the Eidolon plushies, toys and souveniers on a moving stand. A Carbuncle plushie just caught his eye.

That's when a small girl grabbed him, mistaking the tiny robot for a piece of merchandise. Flint tried to struggle his way out of her hug, in vain. She was holding him like a teddy bear.

_**D**__**are yori mo katai kokoro  
>Mi ni tsukete kakeagaru yo<strong>_

Sky then took Flint from her grasp, despite her protest, and tried to lecture her on taking other people's things. This made her sad and caused her to cry, and while Sky tried to make thing better, a person that was presumably her father appeared behind Sky.

Short description: the guy looked like a bipedal, hornless rhinoceros, both in size and grumpiness. Sky had to look up to see him in the face, and the guy was obviously in no mood for excuses. Sky tried to negotiate by presenting Flint to the man.

_**Y**__**owasa to tatakatte  
>Kachiagaru tsuyosa o<strong>_

When the man pulled Flint closer to his face to observe him… the robot quickly stopped acting like a toy and pinched the man's nose.

Sky and Flint both ran away quickly while the man was holding his nose in pain. He soon grew angry and started chasing them down.

_**Mitsukeru tame ni  
>Kakegae no nai nakama to<strong>_

The guy lost trace of Sky and Flint around the corner where the parade was being held on the street. He looked for them left and right, but couldn't find them, so he went further.

Meanwhile, in the background, the Eidolons were on parade: there was the demon Ifrit, the stormlord Ramuh, the arc-bird Valefor… and Wind-up Zenmaister performing! The last one was a hologram projected by Flint around him and Sky as they slipped into the parade. As soon as he disengaged the hologram, both him and Sky ran off as fast as they could.

_**Ashimoto ni hirogaru  
>Kono sekai no asu o<br>Mita**_

In Palumpolum…

In the sewer system, the duo were still looking for clues about the Number Flint detected.

Sky actually asked one of the Flanitors about the card, to which the sludgy unit could only shrug. Sky hung his head in disappointment.

Meanwhile, Flint was observing the massive floating fal'Cie Carbuncle in awe. The entity's misty shine was illuminating the entire underground champer like a massive chandelier.

Flint took a picture of Carbuncle, and he was then asked by Sky to proceed.

_**Tachidomattari, furikaeri koukai shitari to,**__**  
>O<strong>__**resou ni naru kokoro o kakaenagara,**_

Vile Peaks…

This looked like a promissing spot, cramped with mountains of garbage and junk. Sky and Flint were observing the entire area, hoping that Flint's sensing of the Number might improve.

When Flint went around the corner, Flint freaked out when he got caught in the middle of a serious struggle: a Pulsework Soldier and an Incubus were showing off against each other and were about to fight. Flint was standing between the two.

_**K**__**uragari kara hikaru ishi o sagashiateru you ni**__**  
>B<strong>__**okura no monogatari kara akashi mitsuketai**_

That's when Sky came along, seeing the Pulsework Soldier swinging it's crane-like arm and the Incubus preparing a dance-like move, not to mention Flint cuddling into the ground praying for mercy.

Sky simply walked up to the Pulsework Soldier and pressed a switch on it's head. This shut the Soldier down and caused him to hang it's body from the waist up, much to the surprise of the Incubus and Flint, both of whom were wide-eyed. After that, Sky turned to the Incubus and asked him about the Number card he was looking for while Flint was hiding behind his leg. The Incubus only tilted it's head and scratched it with it's sleeves in confusion.

Sky gave him a "nevermind" handwave, then walked away. He was calling for Flint to hurry up, and the robot slowly paced away from the glaring Incubus in fear, again confusing the Daemon. Flint quickly gave the slip, and Incubus was left staring at the powered-down Soldier with a capital question mark above his head.

_**Hitori kiri da to  
>Omotte ita kako nante<strong>_

Again in Gapra Whitewood…

Sky and Flint found a huge sleeping Behemoth. Flint informed Sky that he might have sensed something from the beast.

_**A**__**su o tsukuru  
>Tame no<br>Michi de shikanai**_

Sky looked around the Behemoth trying to detect the Number. After seeing it's not on it's paws, back or head, he pry opened the beast's mouth and investigated the interior, only to find nothing.

He waved his head to Flint, and the two left the sleeping beast.

_**Sashinobete tsukamitotta  
>Katachi no nai taisetsu na mono<strong>_

On a great Sanctum docking bay, right on the place where the Palamecia was positioned:

Yaag Rosch was just issuing orders to the soldiers around him, probably directing them to the upcomming operations and dividing into groups…

_**N**__**ando mo ushinatte  
>Nando mo torimodosu<strong>_

And it's about then that he had to end his sentence in the middle as he noticed Sky and Flint sniffing around the many crates left around the harbor. When he called out to them, they simply grinned and waved.

_**Osanasa o yowasa toshite  
>Nigete ita boku jishin o<strong>_

Mad like an ox, Rosch quickly approached Sky and yelled something out to him about trespassing Palamecia. Sky then asked about the Number card and if Rosch had seen it anywhere, which the Liutenant Commander found an odd question. At first, Rosch was glaring into the sky thinking if he had seen the described object… but then he remembered he was actually mad at Sky and resumed yelling.

_**Tsuranuita kotoba ga  
>Kokoro o ugokashita<strong>_

The unnoticed Flint was still searching for the card, and he saw a jet-packed soldier, a PSICOM Dragoon testing his flight-pack while three Deckdrones were assisting him. Flint was fascinated by the technology, so he stretched his neck up and took a picture…

_**Mou nigenai yo  
>Kakegae no nai nakama ga<strong>_

… with a blitz-flash, an effect that instantly alerted the deckdrones, and they went mad, spinning out of control in a berserked state, accidentally tossing the Dragoon up and away. The poor soldier landed somewhere nearby, and his rocket launcher accidentally fired a missle into the nearby containers, blowing them up instantly, and alerting the soldiers.

Both Rosch and Sky saw this, both with overshocked expressions. They slowly looked at each other, Sky trying to hide his blame with a smile and Rosch not trying his anger with an expression of a cartoon-shark.

_**Sasaete kureru kara,  
>Kono sekai o ikite<strong>_

Rosch tried to slice Sky down with his Masamune, but fortunately Sky gave him the slip.

Flint immediatelly transformed into a skateboard and Sky used this for a quick gettaway… with an entire batallion of mad, trigger-happy PSICOM soldiers running after them. Rosch almost dispatched the tank-units in order to catch them.

_**Iku**_

Finally, in Bodhum (here's where it really begins)…

The sun was about to set, and the humble seaside town was in high spirit. The annual Bodhum firework show was about to begin, and people started gathering on the beach, observing the sea, enjoying the air and beholding the overwhelmning monument in the distance: the Pulse Vestige, a huge artifact that served as an additional tourist attraction.

Food-stands, drink-bars, laughing company, kids playing, it was a joyous atmoshpere.

It was a happy day for everyone except for one girl: Serah Farron. She was pacing slowly down the unoccupied portion of the Bodhum beach, her minds heavy and disturbing. The reason? It was today that she confessed a great secret to her boyfriend, and despite the dangers she apparently possessed, the musclehead decided to stand by her side still. Having the ones she loved most caught up in this mess fell hard on Serah.

There was a white bandage on her left arm, but there was no wound beneath it. The bandage was hiding the emblem of her cursed fate: a brand of Pulse l'Cie. She could only cover it in this fashion in order to keep people from panicking. It was her, in fact, who was the most frightened.

L'Cie are said to posess magical powers given by the fal'Cie in exchange for completing a certain task bestowed by them, and if they can fullfil this task, called a Focus, they turn to crystal and gain eternal life. This Focus, however, is said to involve destruction of Cocoon. If they don't succeed, however, they become monstrous Cie'th, much more dangerous creatures than any Duel Monster card you can imagine.

Even though the cat was out of the bag, Serah still had a hard time accepting the truth.

Serah: "What should I do?"

She came to this beach in hopes the calm winds and the light of the sunset might ease her thoughts, and help her see clearly. That's what usually helps.

Only this time, when she got to her usual observation spot, she found something besides winds and sunlight…

Serah: "Huh?"

This is what she saw: lying on the beachsand, Sky stretched out entirely like a stranded seal. He was sweating, breathing deeply, and apparently holding his tongue outside his mouth, making him look like an exhausted mutt.

Flint was beside him, trying to thuck him and make him get up.

Sky: "(pant… pant) …. I'm beat… I need a break…"

Flint: "Get up, Sky-sama, get up. We must find that Number."

Sky: "Flint, we've searched as good as every corner of this odd place following your so called scanners, and what have we found? Huge beasts, crazy machinery and a bunch of angry guys with guns and sticks. As far as I can tell, these people haven't even heard of Duel Monsters."

Flint: "The Number is here, for sure. If we don't hunt it, people could get hurt. Remember your Sky-High, Sky-sama."

Sky: "My Sky-High is on recharge right now. Wake me up in five, okay?"

Then, Sky seemingly fell asleep in the sand… or he fainted.

Flint: "(-_-) Geez. (notices Serah) Huh?"

Serah simply observed the two with her wide, blinking blue eyes. It was an odd sight to see a guy with a small robot, at least with a toyinsh model like that. She didn't know what to say.

Flint: "(to Sky) Oi, Sky-sama, Sky-sama, you might wanna see this."

Sky: "Unless it's Keira-chan in a wedding dress, I'm not getting up."

Flint: "(pulls Sky's cheek) Look. At. That."

Sky: "(annoyed) Grhhhh… (!) (gets up and grabs Flint) Listen you old alarm-clock…!"

Serah: "Uhm…"

Sky: "Huh?"

It wasn't until now that he noticed Serah next to him. He instantly let go of Flint sat up properly. He even blushed in embarrasment a little.

Sky: "Oh, I'm sorry, am I disturbing?"

To Serah, the scene was still a bit weird. But after a moment of observation, she giggled a little.

Serah: "Not at all. That was a funny scene."

Sky: "(confused) Huh?"

Serah: "You mind if I join you?"

Sky: "Uhm… Sure."

Serah sat down on the warm sand next to Sky and looked into the horizon, observing the fading sunlight. Sky was still a bit late in thought (not that having pretty girls around him was anything new… or developed, for that fact).

Serah: "That's a funny robot you have. Where did you get it?"

Sky: "What, Flint? I met him. He's annoying as a broken ratchet, but a good friend."

Serah: "A friend? (giggles) Funny, for a moment I thought he was a toy."

Flint: "You'd be surprised how many people make that mistake. I'm not a toy, I'm an advanced piece of projection and tracking equipment."

Serah: "Sorry about that. You guys… Are not from around here, are you?"

Sky: "No. Our home is quite far-away."

Serah: "You came here for the fireworks?"

Sky: "Fireworks?"

Serah: "You don't know? Must be a really far away place where you come from. Every year, Bodhum organizes a firework festival here on the beachside. It's a beautiful display, I never get tired of watching it year after year."

Sky: "Really? Must be a really pretty place then. Oh, by the way… I'm not keeping you from anything, am I?"

Serah: "Not at all. Don't you worry, I come here a lot. The sunset calms me down. I could sit here like this for hours."

Sky: "Wow… (looks at the sunset) You find peace in seeing a beautiful sunset. That's kind of awesome, I don't think many people feel the same way anymore. It's great to know hearts and spirits still exist."

Serah: "What do you mean?"

Sky: "Uhm… Nothing, nevermind."

Serah: "(smiles) You're an interesting person. I'm Serah."

Sky: "(smiles back) My name is Sky."

Flint: "And I'm Flint."

Serah: "Nice to meet you both."

Sky: "Likewise."

They continued observing the sunset. Suddenly, Sky's fatigue felt far-far away.

Sky: "So you see these fireworks every year, Serah?"

Serah: "Yeah. They make many people happy. And in turn… I am happy as well."

Sky: "Nicely said."

Serah: "And I hope… This year, I have something special to wish for."

Sky: "Huh? You lost me a bit."

Serah: "Sorry. Those… Those are wish-granting fireworks, see?"

Sky: "Wish… granting?"

Serah: "Every year, many people come here with their families, and they all make a wish. I usually wish for everyone to remain happy… but this year, I have a request of my own."

Sky: "A personal wish? I'm not sure I should be told what that is."

Flint: "What would you wish for, Sky-sama?"

Sky: "Me? (thinks) Hmmmmm… I suppose… I'd wish for Keira-chan to be happy."

Serah: "Keira-chan?"

Sky: "Uhm… (blushes) She's, errrr… my special someone. _Gosh, moron, don't talk about it in front of other girls…"_

Serah: "So Keira is… your girlfriend?"

Sky: "(blushes tremendously) GYY? (rapidly waves) N-n-n-n-n-no, nothing like that, I, errrr… I kinda didn't get that far in the relationship, heheh…"

Flint: "(-_-) You go to the same school and say hi to each other. How is that a relationship?"

Sky: "(!) Shut up, toaster-brain! What do you know?"

Serah: "So you have someone you care about? That's a nice thought."

Sky: "Uhm… You think?"

Serah: "I too… have someone I care about very much."

Sky: "A crush?"

Serah: "More of a boyfriend. But, he's really much more to me than that. A hero, if you would. Snow."

Sky: "Snow the Hero?"

As he tried to imagine what her boyfriend looked like, the following image came to Sky's mind: a snowman with a red cape.

Sky: _"That's a lame thought."_

Flint: "You must like Snow a lot, don't you, Serah-chan?"

Serah: "I do. He's reliable, and sensitive, and kind and warm…"

The following image kept in Flint's mind when he tried to put the pieces together on what Snow looks like: a smiling flower on a snowfield.

Flint: _"That can't be right."_

Serah: "… not to mention he's as strong as a bear, and a bit head-stubborn and, sometimes, as powerful as a juggernaut."

Then both of them had this image in mind: a rampaging bear with a cape and a spartan helmet.

Sky&Flint: _"HEH? How do these pieces fit?"_

Serah: "(gasps) Oh, I'm sorry, I spoke my mind too much!"

Sky: "No, no, it's fine. _As long as I don't meet the guy in a dark alley_. So anyway, you'd make a wish that you and Snow be happy, right?"

Serah: "(nods) Something like that. But… What I really wish for is…"

She took a moment to pause her talk, and order her thoughts.

Sky: "Hoh?"

Serah: "I've been trying to keep something on a distance. Don't laugh, okay? It's a dream I had. A bad one."

Sky: "Dream?"

Flint: "What was it about,?"

Serah: "Well I…"

It was apparently quite hard for her to speak of it. She hung her head and looked uneased.

Serah: "I dreamed I… I destroyed the world. It was terrifying. So I needed some time alone. It had me so scared I tried to run away."

Sky: "… Sounds awful."

Serah: "But then… My boyfriend, Snow, he came chasing after me. He was willing to walk with me on the same road."

Sky: "(relieved) Heh, sounds like Snow is one heck of a guy."

Serah: "That's when I understood. Running away, and leaving behind the ones you care about? That isn't love. Even though you're just trying to keep them safe… Shutting them out of your life only hurts them more. The point is, as long as I have people I can count on, I'll make it through."

Sky: "Well spoken. I know I can't back down when I have others to support me."

Serah: "But still… Sometimes I find myself confused, my thoughts drifting in darkness. I think I'm in a way afraid of what's ahead."

Sky: "What's there to be afraid?"

Serah: "Huh?"

Sky: "There's no reason to fear every single thing you're about to face. If you know you can overcome it, even when it beats you down, you can always rise up again. So don't worry. Dare yourself, Sky-High."

Serah: "Sky… High?"

Sky: "Heh, it's a little motto I came up with. It means you can never loose no matter how low you get. Because, if you believe in your own strength, you can always bounce back up, stronger than ever. That's my life's rule."

Serah: "A rule? (thinks) Well… I think I like that. But… can that really be enough."

Sky: "Come on, how bad can it be?"

At this point, Flint noticed a large wave comming their way towards the coast from the distance.

Flint: "Sky-sama, a wave's comming."

Sky: "Not now, Flint."

Flint: "But it's…"

Sky: "(to Serah) As long as you think it's possible, you can bounce back up for sure."

Serah: "If only it was that simple."

Sky: "Sure, the thought of destroying the world would certainly terrify even me, but… Oh, that's right, I almost forgot."

Serah: "About what?"

At that point, Sky got up on his feet and again gestured a card's shape and size by uniting the indeks finger of one hand with the thumb of the other. Flint was still trying to warn him of the wave.

Sky: "Serah, you don't happen to have seen a weird looking card lately, do you?"

Serah: "A werid looking card?"

Flint: "You'll get soaked, Sky-sama."

Sky: "Yeah. (gestures size) It's this big, brown with a black spiral and has a large glowing number on it."

Serah: "Huh? No, I don't think I did."

Sky: "No luck here either, huh?"

Flint: "Sky-sa-"

Sky: "I know, I know Flint, we'll have to look harder."

Flint: "(-_-) You're not listening at all. (moves aside) Alright, I'll just steer clear away from the water when it hits."

Serah: "Is it something important?"

Sky: "It's why we're here. Unless we find the thing, innocent people might end up hurt."

Serah: "What do you mea-"

And that's when the large wave of water hit them.

Sky: "Waaaaah!"

Serah: "Aaaah!"

They ended up splashed and soaked. Sky, who was standing up at the time, soaked his clothes from the knees down, but Serah, who was sitting down, got soaked almost completely. Her entire left side was covered in splashes of water as a result.

Meanwhile, Flint was standing sideways, waving his head.

Flint: "I told you so, didn't I? Don't blame me if you catch a cold."

Sky: "Gosh, look at this mess… These are my favorite shoes. (sees Serah) Sure, I complain when you got hit even more. Hm? (sees her left arm)"

It wasn't until now that Sky had noticed the suspicious bandage on Serah's left arm.

Sky: "Serah, are you hurt?"

Serah: "What? Oh, this… It's nothing, don't worry about it."

She tried to hide something with a smile, and the bandage with her hand.

Sky: "That looks like it's been put on just recently. Are you sure you're not hurt?"

Serah: "No, I'm fine, really."

Sky took a closer look at the spot, completely ignorring her expression of protest.

Sky: "Hmmm… At any rate, it looks like it needs a change of bandage. (to Flint) Oi, Flint, you have a med-kit?"

Flint: "Of course. I'd be stupid not to."

Flint "spat out" a fresh roll of bandage from his mouth (the flashing mouth opened up for a second and the bandage came out). As he was on his way to approach them, Sky was trying to untie the wet bandage by himself. For some reason this disturbed Serah even more.

Sky: "We'll get that fixed in no time."

Serah: "N-no, you can't, I mean… You don't have to!"

Sky: "Don't be silly, it could get worse if not treated, just hold still."

Serah: "No, stop it… Don't… DON'T! (slaps Sky down)"

Sky: "BAH! (falls down)"

Serah's attack came out of the blue (not that his manners didn't do anything to provoke that), and Sky was pushed down into the wet sand by this single slap right in the nasal region of his face, and a large red mark was visible there. Still, he just managed to remove the bandage when she slapped him, and he was holding it in one hand, while holding his face in the other.

Flint: "(approaches Sky) Sky-sama! You alright?"

Sky: "Achchch… Serves me right, that's what I get from being impolite. (sees the bandage) Hm? Wait a sec, there's no bloodmark on this thing."

Flint: "That means the wound must have healed?"

When he got back up, him and Flint looked at Serah. She was no longer smiling. In fact, she seemed terrified, standing up and still holding the once covered area on her left arm with her right hand.

Serah: "Why did you have to do that? I told you not to!"

Sky: "I'm sorry, I was trying to help… Does it still hurt?"

Serah: "… No… It does not."

With a heavy heart, she removed her hand from the spot, and revealed what was hidden beneath: it was a l'Cie brand, a rectengular set of black lines with arrow-tips and a red eye-shaped mark in the center. Serah looked quite disturbed, she was about to break into tears.

Serah: "You must be hating me now, aren't you?"

Sky: "Why would… (sees the mark) Heh? What the…?"

Flint: "That's a really weird-looking scar, Sky-sama."

Sky: "Don't be stupid, it's a tatoo. Is that what you didn't want me to see? I'm sorry to be a spolier, then."

Serah gulped, not believing the words heard.

Serah: "Are you stupid? Don't you know what this is? (shows the brand) It a cursed brand!"

Sky: "A cursed… brand?"

Serah: "Yes! I'm a l'Cie, danger to us all!"

The air stood still. People would end up petrified, then run away in panic upon hearing that kind of sentence. It was a spooky mute moment. Serah didn't realize how harsh she's exposed herself until now. Anytime now, she was expecting some kind of frightening answer from Sky and Flint. For that moment, she wished she kept her hand on the spot of the brand, and regreted exposing it.

And now, Sky's reply:

Sky: "… (o_o) Huh? I'm a bit confused right now, who's Lucy again?"

Serah: "(surprised) Huh?"

Sky: "You said you're Lucy? I thought your name was Serah."

Flint: "Maybe Lucy is her middle name, Sky-sama."

Sky: "Why would she call out her middle name all the sudden?"

Flint: "Beats me, maybe it's actually a codename for a club or something. That might explain the tatoo."

Sky: "Perhaps Lucy is her real name but serah became a grown-in nickname for her actual name."

Flint: "… I don't get it."

Sky: "Okay, look, if Lucy is what she was born as, then the abliveration fo that would be-"

Serah: "(cries) What is wrong with you? Why aren't you mad? It's like you don't even know-"

Sky: "I know."

Serah: "What?"

That was the least expected reply that Serah saw comming. Instead of fearing, frowning, grumping, yelling or anything else people do when they meet a l'Cie, Sky was… smiling. More than that, it looked like he didn't even care.

Sky: "I may not be from around here, but I had Flint run a few checks on potential threats we might face here. A proper hunter must know what he's up against."

Serah: "Hunter?"

Sky: "That's right. (salutes) Numbers Hunter Sky Galen, at your service. Sorry about earlier, I should have know better. But this l'Cie thing… it does sound spooky."

Serah: "You knew?"

Sky: "Sure I knew. I didn't get most of it, but I do know people are afraid of these l'Cie for some reason."

Serah: "So why are you so…"

Sky: "Because… I don't think I like what l'Cie are all about, and l'Cie Serah would be terrifying… But I know I like the current Serah, what more do I need to know. (hands over the bandage) Here."

Serah: "(takes the bandage) Uhm… Thanks."

Sky: "I wouldn't live up to my rule of Sky-High if I ended up running from a girl with an odd mark, would I?"

Flint: "My scanners are top of the tops. You don't looks scary or dangerous to me, Serah-chan."

Serah: "But I…"

Sky: "Okay, let's cover that up again, shall we?"

About a minute later, there was a fresh layer of white bandage over Serah's brand. Sky helped her put it on.

Sky: "There, all done, so please don't cry again. Erhm…You're… not mad anymore, are you?"

Serah didn't know what to think. Despite knowing of the l'Cie and the threat they posess, Sky did not seem disturbed by that fact at all. It was strange, a complete stranger acting that way.

Serah: "Why are you acting that way?"

Sky: "What way?"

Serah: "Why are both of you so kind to me despite…"

Sky: "Hmmm… Because we're friends, aren't we?"

Serah: "Friends?"

Sky: "We introduced each other and exchanged thoughts, it puts you under friends in my book. Tell me something, if I grew a second head with horns and fangs, I'd still be a friend, would I?"

Serah: "Well… I suppose so."

Sky: "So, how's that any different from what I think? I know, I bet Snow likes you in the same way, doesn't he?"

Serah: "(smiles and nods) Yeah, he does. I told him about it, and he was, like you, fearless and determined. It's like I said, as long as I have people I can count on, I know I can master it."

Sky: "Good, that's the spirit. (scratches head) I still feel kinda bad for earlier, though. (searches his pockets) Let's see…"

Serah: "What are you looking for?"

Sky: "(hands out something) Here."

He handed her out a deck of Duel Monsters cards, which she hesitatingly took.

Serah: "What is that?"

Sky: "A small token of apology. It's not much, but I don't really have anything else to offer."

Serah scrolled down the deck she had, curiously inspecting every card in the deck. She barely understood the meaning of the many phrases she could read, and some of the monsters there seemed terrifying, while others looked quite descent.

Sky: "It's called Duel Monsters. It's quite popular where I come from."

Serah: "Duel Monsters… I think I heard of these."

Sky: "Phew, that's a relief."

Flint: "What kind of a present is that, Sky-sama? I can't imagine Serah putting that to use- (Sky stomps him) GAAH! Careful, careful! I'm fragile!"

Sky: "(!) It's not the gift, it's what it stands for!"

Serah: "What it stands for?"

Sky: "(still stomping Flint) Yep, they're used for dueling. In doing so, you make a lot of friends and find comrades in the monsters that fight for you."

Serah: "So it's something like a big happy family?"

Sky: "(still stomping) Hey, that kinda has a ring to it. I think it's exactly right."

Serah: "You're a duelist, aren't you? Wouldn't you be needing it, then?"

Sky: "(stomping) Don't worry, that's not my real deck. It's a spare one I keep, but it might help you out, no matter how indirectly. Uhm… If you don't like it…"

Serah: "No, not at all. To receive this kind of gift is very kind of you. I will keep it safe."

Sky: "There's no need to force you to use it, really. Just possessing a deck full of cool monsters should be fun to begin with. Honorable play and fun are the foundations of Sky-High."

Flint: "Get your foot out of my face, Sky-sama baka!"

Sky: "You can't use 'sama' and 'baka' in the same sentence, you Green Gadget sound-alike!"

Flint: "And you can't stomp on your partner like on a friggin' doormat, you Card Flipper sound-alike!"

For some reason, Serah found this scene hilarious, and by the time the two worked out their issues, she even cried tears of joy. She wiped them off soon, then thucked the given deck into her purse.

Serah: "You're funny, you two."

By this time, sun has already set and the night began. Sky apologized for his behavior to Flint and they worked out their issues.

Sky: "Looks like the sun finally set. A shame for such a nice sunset."

Flint: "But doesn't that mean the fireworks are about to start?"

Sky: "Oh, that's right. (to Serah) Serah, you want to watch the fireworks along with Snow, don't you?"

Serah: "Yeah, I would love that."

Sky: "Well then… (offers his hand) Let's go look for him together, okay?"

Serah: "(observes the hand)… (takes it, smiles) Sure."

That's how the two… err, I mean three of them went on a different kind of search.

* * *

><p>insert song: "The Promise/ ver. Sunleth Waterscape", Mazashi Hamauzu ("Final Fantasy XIII", 2009)/

By the time the sun set down behind the horizon, Bodhum was already crowded with people. Happy people from all over Cocoon who came to see the firework show, and were eager to see it start. The beach was the most crowded place, and this is where people were holding position on the soft sand. Naturally, the bars and stands over there were the most popular, too.

So, it was not exactly easy for Sky and Flint to navigate their way through here. Fortunately, they had Serah to guide them around the place.

Sky took his time observing the surroundings, fascinated how the city got decorated in such a short amount of time. In comparison, it looked like a regular plaza during carneval.

On their search for Snow, however, Serah came across a stand that caught her attention.

Sky: "What's the matter?"

Sky saw what she was looking at, and grinned widely upon relizing it: an ice-cream stand.

Sky: "I bet a guy named Snow loves ice-cream."

Minutes later:

Sky was licking large amounts of cream from the cone he purchased. Serah was also holding an ice-cream cone, but was instead observing Sky eating in confusion. Who can blame her? He was devouring the thing like he was tasting ice-cream for the first time in life. Flint was so ashamed of this that he had troubles looking at Sky.

Serah: "You're certainly enjoying yourself."

Sky: "Of course. (lick, lick) What point in staying here if one can't enjoy from all sides. (lick, lick)"

Flint: "I thought it was the Number hunt we came here for, Sky-sama, don't forget."

_**Step into the rainbow, find another view  
>Chase the tender light,<br>Borders let's cross over**_

Sky: "I know, I know."

Flint: "And shouldn't we be looking for Serah-chan's boyfriend while we're on the topic?"

Sky: "Chill out, a saying goes that the only thing more important than the journey's goal is the journey itself."

Flint: "Only travelers say that. We're on a job."

_**Ready to define the  
>Mists inside your heart?<br>Take a breath and start your life**_

Sky: "Jealous? I can eat and taste, you can't."

Flint: "That's just rude, Sky-sama!"

Sky: "Right, sorry. (lick) Hmm, the ice has an odd taste, though. Not good, not bad, just different."

Serah: "You never tasted Flancream before?"

Sky: "Not really. (lick) But it reminds me of mango."

Serah: "What's a mango?"

_**Waves of a new day  
>Clear<br>All the gloom away**_

Flint: "Sky-sama, stop chowding that much! Eat your ice slowly!"

Sky: "You're not my mom, Flint. I know my limits and I eat as I want."

Flint: "Limits? Oh really? I bet you can't even put that entire puny rest of ice-cream without suffering severe coldgrips."

Sky: "(grins) Heh, you're on."

Serah: "No, wait-!"

On that note, Sky swallowed the entire rest of the ice-cream he was holding, chewing the cone without worries and showing off.

_**Hope is what we  
>Simply need<br>To proceed**_

Those were the first three seconds.

But then…

He suddenly stopped munching, turned blue and started holding his head in a painful fashion.

Sky: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! BRAIN-FREEEEEEZE!"

Flint: "(shrugs) I told you so, Sky-sama, I told you so."

Sky: "I need hot tea! Quick!"

The argument was again amusing for the third party. Serah almost dropped her cone of ice-cream because she was laughing so hard.

(SNAPSHOT)

Flint couldn't help it but to take a picture of the moment. The frame included Sky chocking in ice-cream with Serah laughing out loud while handing him some water.

(SNAPSHOT)

Another picture included a better moment in which Serah was picking what appeared to be takoyaki, with Sky only standing aside and smiling.

(SNAPSHOT)

Serah was trying to put on an embarrasingly large captain's hat on Sky's head. He seemed to have something against this as he was observing the thing on his head like it was an object of the same polarity (a magnet joke). Flint was obviously trying to capture Sky in a moment of embarrasment.

(SNAPSHOT)

A nearby dog suddenly leaped on Sky's chest and greeted him by licking his face. Sky didn't seem to mind, he was smiling while petting the dog, and Serah was just visible behind him.

(SNAPSHOT)

Taken a few seconds after the last one, with the dog, Sky and Serah in the frame, making a cheese-pose (Sky was holding a V for victory).

(SNAPSHOT)

Presumably related to the two above, but it features only the dog's face close-up. The pet probably thought Flint was a new chewing toy. Rest asured, Sky found this hilarious.

After the short trip in the town, Serah showed the two of them how the beachside looked like. They could see the Pulse Vestige in the distance, standing idly by.

Serah: "That is the Pulse Vestige."

Sky: "Wow, it's huge."

Flint: "One might think an entire city resides in there."

(SNAPSHOT)

Flint took a picture of Serah with the Vestige in the same frame in the background.

(SNAPSHOT)

Then, he took the same picture, but only with Sky.

(SNAPSHOT)

Then, the two of them together.

(SNAPSHOT)

Then, of the two above with Sky holding a small mirror next to his feet so Flint could get his own visage in the frame (he was taking pictures with his head, so it was otherwise impossible for him to be in the picture himself)

(SNAPSHOT)

Another picture with Sky in it. He was trying to pose in such a manner so it looked like he was leaning against the Vestige in the distance.

(SNAPSHOT)

Taken only seconds after the above, Sky was starting to loose his balance and leaning too much to the left towarss the water.

(SNAPSHOT)

And the next moment, he fell into the water, despite Serah's warnings. No one knows how this scene ended.

_**Waves of a new day  
>Clear<br>All the gloom away**_

Serah showed them the bar she usually goes in. It had a large sign that said Lebreau above the enterance.

Serah: "A friend of mine works here. She's a friend of Snow, really."

Sky: "Lucky you. Does this mean you get free drinks all the time?"

Serah: "(giggles) No, it's not like that."

_**Hope is what we  
>Simply need<br>To proceed**_

Flint: "Not everyone is as greedy as you, Sky-sama."

Sky: "Greedy? When was the last time I was greedy?"

Flint: "By the drink-bar, by the ice-cream stand, by the takoyaki stand, by the plushie stand, the cotton candy stand, the soda machine…"

Sky: "Okay, okay, I get it."

Serah: "You guys wait here. I'll go see if Snow's inside."

Sky: "(nods) Okay, you do that. And, would it be possible for us to meet him too?"

Serah: "Sure. I'd love that. Wait here."

So, she went into the bar, while the guys remained outside.

(SNAPSHOT)

Flint was taking pictures of Bodhum out of sheer boredom. He took a picture of the bar's exterior.

(SNAPSHOT)

Then, he took a picture of the people on the beach.

(SNAPSHOT)

Then, a picture of the sky, with the Vestige in sight. He also captured the beach and the people, so he got a clear size comparison to the Vestige.

(SNAPSHOT)

Next, he got a picture of an odd young man with a stylish outfit. (that was Yuj)

(SNAPSHOT)

A pic of a huge dark-skinned man with an odd dressing code, something between beach, street and basketball style. (that was Gadot)

(SNAPSHOT)

Then a picture of a blonde boy… that just so happens to be looking in his direction. (that's Maqui)

(SNAPSHOT)

Then another picture, of the same boy, with his entire face caught in a wide grin. One can presume he picked Flint up and admired his robotic characteristics… much to Flint's disaproval.

(SNAPSHOT)

A picture of the above boy and Sky, both trying to hold Flint with one hand and pushing each other's faces with the other hand. This picture suggests an argument arose on Flint's ownership and misusement, in which Sky was trying to get Flint out of Maqui's hands. The picture was taken upside-down, which might suggest the argument.

Anyway, minutes later, when the dust settled and all unwanted visitors were taken care of, Serah came out of the bar, and approached the guys.

Sky: "Any luck?"

Serah: "(waves her head) No, he's not there. But Lebreau said he's waiting for me at the usual spot."

Sky: "The usual?"

Serah: "I know where it is. It's not far. You wanna come?"

Sky: "Awesome! You bet. Finally, I get to see what this Snow guy looks like."

Flint: "I'm afraid we don't have the time for that anymore, Sky-sama."

This statement caought both Serah's and Sky's curiosity. The answer would not suggest anything good.

Sky: "What do you mean we have no time, we have all the time in the world."

Flint: "We came here to find the Number, remember? It's getting a bit late, we'll have to search the rest of the town for the time being before heading back. If the hunt continues tommorow, who knows where the Number will be taken away."

Sky: "Why don't we simply stay here a bit longer and continue the hunt tommorow?"

Flint: "Sure… If you want to ditch school and make Enlil and Rikki worry about us."

Sky: "… Good point."

Serah: "You have to leave?"

Sky: "I'm afraid so. If the Number really is nearby here, we better detect it sooner or scratch the location from our list of suspicious places."

Serah: "Don't you think you're making a little to much of a fuss for a card?"

In Sky's memories: a bunch of good friends and people he met, under the influence of the Numbers, became very, very different people with very, very spooky and disturbing face expressions.

Sky: "(eye-twitch) You'd be surprised."

Serah: "That's a shame. I was really looking forward to it."

Sky: "Likewise. I'm really sorry."

Serah: "That's okay, I still got to meet you guys."

Sky: "Hey, maybe we'll get to meet Snow tommorow?"

Serah: "Uhm… I honestly doubt that is going to be possible. But I'll do my best. I won't forget what you told me."

Sky: "And we won't forget comming here."

Flint: "Right, because we're all friends now."

Sky: "Best of luck with Snow."

Serah just nodded, then ran off slowly down the beach. She was out of sight within moments, lost among the crowd.

Sky: "Well, there she goes."

Flint: "I'll miss Serah-chan."

Sky: "I kinda like her too, you know. Now then, where were we?"

That's when they turned around and started walking in the opposite direction.

Flint: "The only spots of the city we haven't checked are…"

* * *

><p>The boyfriend, Snow, was waiting impatiently on a dock near the beach. He was a really tall man with blonde hair mostly covered with a black bandana, and his most notable feature was a large white trench-coat. He was humming a merry-tone while waiting.<p>

Serah spotted him from the distance, and hurried down the beach to meet him.

Serah: "There he is."

She continued to run towards her one and only love…

But then…

It's like serah heard something. It was not a voice, but it sounded like an awfully loud sigh. A breath of sorts.

Serah: "Hm?"

The wind continued to carry that spooky tone, a gloomy voice that sounded like the wind moving through a dark forest.

Serah: "Who is there?"

_**"Come closer…"**_

Serah: "What?"

The voice was deep, and spooky, really like a ghost from horror movies, each word stretched out into few seconds…

* * *

><p>Sky: "So that leaves only the North district, the bailey, and the fishing docks. We round those up, and we officially cleared the whole map of this place."<p>

Flint: "Not including the ocean and large bodies of water, Sky-sama."

Sky: "Riiiight, a swimming Number? As if the Number is hiding in the water."

* * *

><p>The voice was comming from the sea, and Serah could see a faint glow in the water. Upon closer inspection…<p>

_**"Come closer…"**_

… Serah noticed the shape floating in the waves: a small card was washed ashore, right in front of Serah's feet. Serah recognized the shape.

Serah: "A small card… brown with a black spiral? Could it be…?"

Remember what curiosity killed? Getting down to pick the card up was the stupidest thing this girl did so far.

As soon as she stretched her hand down to pick up the card… a spooky dark aura surrounded the card's outline.

Serah gasped, frightened.

But she couldn't move. Within the moment, the same aura surrounded her own body a well, it was like she was frozen still with it's radiaton.

_**"Yes… Let the Number take hold…"**_

Serah:_ "What is this?... What is this?"_

A bright red mark shone up on the back of Serah's right hand. Lines and dots suggesting a familiar shape:

The number 67.

* * *

><p>(COMERCIAL)<p>

/"BRAVING" by Kanan/

Sky: "It's time. Let the Numbers Hunt begin!"

(draw a card)

Flint: "The show is about to start. We have all the means."

(a sealed form emerges from a spiraling portal)

Enlil: "About time. I can't wait for it to start. The first episode!"

(strong winds blow students into the fence; Sky resists the wind)

Sky: "Come join us. We'll hunt for the Numbers together."

Flint: "All rights disclaimered, what if we get sued?"

(Wind-up monsters round up, and overlay…)

Enlil: "We'll be fine, everyone knows to whom Yugioh belongs to."

Flint: "Good thing, because we don't have much to spare either. Sky-sama, you won't sell me in a case of an emergency, would you?"

(… to summon Wind-up Zenmaister)

Sky: "I never thought of that."

Flint: "Sky-sama!"

Sky: "Just kidding. We're starting the show soon! Number Wars, episode one: 'Spirit Rising, Sky-High!' Wait, my motto is in the title? How do I get a closing line then?"

(the sealed shape opens up: it's a golden, metallic unicorn with an armored head and wings)

Enlil: "Please come watch! There's a good closer…"

* * *

><p>The walk away suddenly stopped as Flit's antenna started to buzz and twitch.<p>

Flint: "Meep, meep. Heh? (flips out) GYAAAAAAAH! Numbers alert! Numbers alert! Sky-sama, Sky-sama, the Number!"

Sky: "What is it? I'm looking for the Number."

Flint: "The Number, Sky-sama… It just became active!"

This statement was dead serious, and that's what the situation became.

Sky: "Say what! Can you tell where it is?"

Flint: "In a moment. (holds his head) Hmmmmmmm… within the 30 meter radius… South-west from this location."

Sky: "So that's 30 meters away… (looks south-west) and south-west from here… (realizes) Wait a second, that's where Serah just went!"

Flint: "Hold on! I can sense it now. It's on the move! (points) This way!"

Flint sped up as fast as he could, leading Sky within the crowd. For if what Sky feared was true, then…

* * *

><p>People were looking curiously. The kept turning their heads and asking questions.<p>

They were looking at Serah. She was running away… quickly, impatiently. It was like something was chasing her, even though there was nothing there.

Most people couldn't see was a dark aura covering her head, and a dark red marking flashing on the back of her right hand: the number 67.

Serah: "Out of my way… Out of the way!"

* * *

><p>Sky and Flint reached the spot where they bid their goodbyes to Serah. It was half way from the bar to the dock where Snow was waiting.<p>

Sky: "And? Can you see her?"

Flint was investigating the area. In his POV, he was looking around the docks with an infrared zooming scanner. All that he could see was a tall man walking in circles, and watching into the sky impatiently.

Flint: "No good. Serah-chan is not where she said she'd be."

Sky: "Then can it be… We detected the Number's activity just after leaving her alone, and the signal came from this place. That can't be a coincidence!"

Flint: "I agree. If she really does hold the Number, it's sure to mess with her mind, and there's no telling what might happen ne- GAH! (beep-beep, beep-beep) Signal's hot again!"

Sky: "Good, where?"

Flint: "It's comming from over…"

Flint pointed… into the crowd. The beach was overcrowded as everyone was expecting to see the fireworks. Sky could recognize no one in that mess.

Flint: "(sadly) … there."

Sky: "Rusts and buckets! Can't you be a bit more specific?"

Flint: "I can't figure it out, even with the active state, I can't locate the Number properly. And Serah can be anywhere!"

Sky: "Then we'll look… everywhere! (runs into the crowd) Come, Flint!"

Flint: "(follows) Aye-aye, Sky-sama!"

They ran into the crowd, trying to look for Serah…

But as it turns out, this was as good as impossible. There were more heads than anyone could count. They ended up calling for her at random.

Sky: "Serah! Oi, Serah! Are you there?"

Flint was making his own search, scooping around the ground, hoping he won't end up squashed by anyone, scanning every person he saw through his eyevision. With every person, small pixels covered their image in his POV, but none matched the pattern that he had stored.

Flint: "Not there… Not there… Not there…"

Sky ended up asking people around if they saw Serah (some of which you might recognize), and unfortunately, disturbing their happy moments:

First, there was a blonde boy with his mother (Hope & Nora Estheim):

Hope: "Mom, you still believe in that kind of stuff? Wishing on fireworks, really?"

They seemed to be having fun… until Sky barged in, running wild.

Sky: "Excuse me… You've seen a girl with pink hair here?"

Nora: "(shakes her head) I'm sorry, no."

Sky: "Right… Then… Sorry the disturbance. (runs off)"

Hope: "What was that all about?"

Next, there was a black man in a green outfit and an afro, with his son who had similar traits. He was carrying the boy on his shoulders. (Sazh & Dajh Katzroy)

The boy was trying to reach the skies, making his father smile.

Dajh: "Yaaay!"

Sazh: "Okay, my turn to wish."

That's when Sky charged in, sweating.

Sky: "Have you seen a girl with a bandage?"

Sazh: "Uhm… No, I haven't."

Sky: "Rust and buckets. (runs away) Thanks anyway!"

Then, there was a cute girl with pigtails. It looked like she was praying to the stars before the actual start of the fireworks. (Oerba Dia Vanille)

She was smiling first… but soon sensed something dark in the air. She gasped.

Vanille: _"What is this… This uneasy feeling?"_

Sky almost bumped into her face, and she didn't notice him until he spoke.

Sky: "Pardon me!"

Vanille: "Huh?"

Sky: "Have you seen a pink-haired girl around here?"

Vanille: "A pink-haired… girl?"

Sky: "Bah, nevemind, I'm in a rush, sorry! (runs off)"

And even as he got out of her sight, Vanille couldn't help to wonder…

Vanille: "He meant… Serah maybe?"

Finally, at Lebreau's bar…

The pretty bartender in a white and purple outfit was attending to a guest…

Lebreau: "We see all kinds of faces here letely. So, who did you say you were looking for?"

… a blue-dressed mysterious woman. Lebreau just handed her over a Sunday special, by the looks of it. (Oerba Yun Fang)

Fang spoke up while picking up a spoon of creamy dessert…

Fang: "I…"

… But she wasn't ready for this: Sky busted in, and pushed his way over to the bar to see Lebreau. Apparently, she found his enterance quite irritating.

Lebreau: "Wah!"

Sky: "Oi, you Lebreau are you?"

Lebreau: "What the heck! What are you thinking busting in like this?"

Sky: "It's really an emergency! Has Serah passed through here in the past minute?"

Lebreau: "Huh, you know Serah? Last I saw her, she was headed for the docks. Why, did something happen?"

Sky: "No time to explain! I fear Serah might be… (looks at Fang) What is it?"

What Sky didn't notice until now was… on his sudden arrival, he accidentally pushed Fang's face into her Sunday special. When she pulled it out again, she turned it over to see Sky.

Funny part: her face was covered in ice-cream.

Otherwise… well, let's skip the part when I say she might just as well had horns, red eyes and a burning aura, in short: she was glaring at Sky like the devil.

Sky: "(o_o)…. (high-pitched) Crud."

Within the next few moments…

Sky was thrown out of the bar by Fang's brute strength…

Sky: "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

… and he landed with his head in the sand a few dozen meters away. Fang just had the time left to yell at him.

Fang: "You chose the wrong time to tick me off, moron! If I see you again, I'll floss my teeth with your spine!"

Sky pulled his head out of the sand, Sky took a deep breath, and turned to Fang, practically kneeling.

Sky: "I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

By the time he apologized, Fang was already out of his sight.

Sky: "Geez, what a rotten day. (shakes the sand out of his hair) It's like the world turned against me."

Just then, Flint found him.

Flint: "This is not the time to play sandcastles, Sky-sama. Have you found Serah?"

Sky: "(still getting rid of the sand) No, but I did find a beast trapped in a woman's body. Have you found the Number?"

Flint: "Negative. With the firework festval gathering this kind of crowd, it can be anyone."

Sky: "Rust and buckets! (gets up; looks around) It can't be that hard to find Serah. She's the only one with pink hair around here!"

Flint was looking around the spot as well… but other than Sky, he spotted something in the distance.

Flint: "Sky-sama, look! (points)"

Sky: "What is it?"

Sky looked in the direction Flint was pointing. Among the crowd, as if by luck, he actually saw…

Sky: "Pink hair!"

… a person was turned their backs to them, but he could clearly see the pinkish hue on the hair. Even the hairstyle matched (in a way).

Sky: "Is that her? Flint, what say you?"

Flint zoomed in on the person, and ran a scan-check on her appearance from his vision scanners. The result was negative.

Flint: "She doesn't seem to be infected with a Number, Sky-sama."

Sky: "Really? What a relief! Let's go over there and make sure she's okay."

Flint: "Aye-aye!"

Sky and Flint both charged through the crowd, trying to reach the person they thought was Serah. By the time Sky reached her, the running had started to take a toll on him.

Sky: "Oi!"

He put his hand on her shoulder, and that's when the person looked at him, only he didn't see her face because, at the time, he was staring into the ground and catching his breath.

Sky: "Sorry… To drop in… Like that… I was just… (looks at her) A bit worried… Heh?"

It wasn't Serah. This was a woman older than her. She had pink hair and a similar hairstyle as Serah, but the ponytail was on the other side, her eyes were teal instead of blue, the outlines of her face were different, not to mention she was taller, more mature and wore a uniform of sorts. (Lightning Farron)

Sky: "Who are you?"

Lightning: "I might ask you the same. (pushes his hand of her shoulder) Why have you disturbed my shift? Is something the matter?"

Sky: "(feeling stupid) Ehm… I, errr… Eheheh… No, I… thought you were someone else… (bows) I'm sorry. (runs off) Gosh, where is she?"

Even as Sky left, Lightning was wondering:

Lightning: "Someone else? (thinks) Could he mean…? (shakes head) No, that's ridiculous."

And so, that was the so far fifth unsuccessful attempt to locate Serah. Sky and Flint got out of the crowd, and started reviewing the situation.

Sky: "Okay… Random search won't work. We need to think of something else."

Flint: "Calm down, Sky-sama. We don't even know for sure if Serah really is the Number holder yet."

Sky: "Nonsense! Even if she isn't, I must assume the worst if I am to be concerned for her safety!"

Flint: "What else should we do? I feel like my signals are being jammed. You don't think there's some great power nearby interfeering with the Number, do you?"

Sky: "I'm not so sure what to think anymore. (fists up) But no matter what it is, my Sky-High cannot afford to loose like this! (grips his head) But how are we supposed to find her, blast it? It's so irritating!"

Just then, when Sky thought he could throw the towel… it's like he heard a voice calling him. Or rather, a gentle breath of a noble beast. At that moment, the small case containing his deck of cards… light up and shone up, spreading many rays of light.

Sky: "Huh? (looks at his deck-box) What… Is that…?"

The rays all gathered together, uniting into a single beam. It was pointing somewhere. Sky looked in the direction…

And finally, in the distant, dark corners of the beach…

He saw a girl running.

Sky: "There! (points) Flint, over there!"

Flint: "What? (looks in the direction)"

Flint immediatelly noticed the moving shape in the distance, far away from the lights of the festival, in a part of the beach that was not illuminated by public lights.

He zoomed in on that spot several times, until he saw the shape of a girl's back, and the girl running further. He performed a quick scan, running pixels across that shape…

And all the sudden, the scan showed a flashy number 67 on her shoulder, so his vision-screen started beeping like crazy.

Flint: "Number detected! It's there! (looks at Sky) Sky-sama, let's go!"

Sky: "Right. Let's hunt that thing!"

They ran off in that direction…

* * *

><p>Serah was just running, dashing one might even say. It was the one thing she really wanted to do in this moment: get as far away as possible from everyone.<p>

When she reached a dark corner of the beach, where the white sand was turning black, she slowed her pace, and knowing there were no more people in the near, she sighed in relief.

Serah: "It's alright now. We can finally… Finally be happy."

But she didn't think anyone would run after her. From behind, a voice was heard:

Sky: "Oi! Serah!"

That call gripped her heart like an iron claw. She knew who it was, but dared not turn around to look.

Sky and Flint had found her. At this point, they could only see her back, not her face, at a short distance between the two of them.

Serah: "Why have you come?"

Sky: "Serah, where are you going?"

Flint: "What happened to Snow?"

Serah: "Snow? Oh… that's right… I was going to meet him. But I… I then realized… I couldn't."

Flint: "What are you saying, Serah-chan?"

Sky: "Wait… Serah… Serah, look at me. Turn around and look me in the eyes!"

Serah did not move.

Serah: "Why?"

Sky: "Don't ask why, just do it. I want to see you say that again!"

Serah was still motionless. At least in the beginning. But then… Like the breeze that caught them, Serah slowly stepped aside with one leg, overturning her weight on that foot, and turned around. She then opened her eyes… They were blank. Pupilless. Almost lifeless. Worse yet, she was smiling, giving her expression a really spooky design.

Serah: "Don't you realize… I am dangerous. I can't stay near Snow… or Sky, or Flint, or anyone else. I am…"

Sky: "No way… What are you talking about? I thought we cleared this."

Serah: "I'm a l'Cie, enemy of Cocoon. My presence only brings harm to others. So, the only way to protect all of them… is to distance myself."

Sky: "You're kidding, right?"

Flint: "That's exactly the opposite of what she said before!"

Sky: "Right… There's definitely a Number involved. But still… Serah, what do you mean to acomplish with this running? You wanna remain all alone?"

Serah giggled. It's not as sweet as it sounds. She still retained her current spooky smile, with the pupilless eyes. As she spoke, a red marking appeared on her right cheek: the red number 67.

Serah: "Hihihihi… Alone? I won't be alone. I will have Sister to watch over me. Always, and forever."

Sky: "Sister?"

Serah: "Far away from harm, far away from this pain that is my Focus, Sister will guide me to a better place. A place where we can be together, forever. Isn't it wonderful? Her and me, for all eternity, we can love each other and live together. No fal'Cie to tell us what to do, no Focus to bind our hands."

Sky: "But… What about…?"

Serah: "We don't need anyone else. I wish everyone would stay as far away as possible. I don't need Snow. I don't need anyone, least of all you two. Sister is there for me, she'll protect me."

Flint: "The Number's influence must have somehow turned her heart's desire into the opposite of what she really wanted!"

Sky: "Okay, Serah… (paces forward) Don't make anything stupid… (paces) I know you think you've got things covered, but trust me you're…"

As soon as he made another step, Serah's eyes frowned. A dark aura surrounded her…

Serah: "STAY AWAY!"

… She pointed her palm at Sky, and this simple motion triggered some kind of disastrous effect. Wind suddenly picked up the speed, and started pushing Sky backwards. He was barely strong enough to withstand the blow. The wind was so powerful it blew away the bandage covering her brand, and the red glaring eye of the l'Cie mark suddenly erupted with crimson light.

Sky: "(withstanding the wind) What the…?"

Then, on the opposite arm, the red number 67 was glowing with same intensity. The wind suddenly got stronger, and Sky was no longer capable of withstanding it. The wind pushed him back and threw him like a ragdoll.

Sky: „GAAAAAAH! (falls)"

Serah was now smiling like a maniac. She performed more hand gestures, like she was casting a spell, and following her movements, the waves of water from the sea surrounded Sky… then they froze solid, immobilizing him.

Sky: „What the heck is this?"

Serah: „(giggling) How is that? I won't let anything stand in the way of my or Sister's happiness. Hmhmhm… She says you're a mocking fool. Goodbye, Sky!"

She turned around and started running, very soon disappearing into the night.

Sky: „Wait!"

It was a really, really messy moment. Sky was currently lying on the ground, half his body caught in a cold grip of the frozen water that surrounded him. Flint, on the other hand, was unphased by the windblast.

Sky: „Rust and buckets! Where did this heavy weather suddenly come from?"

Flint: „It could be that l'Cie magic-thing I heard about. The Number must be boosting it's potency. Don't move, Sky-sama. The cold might hurt you even more!"

Sky: „Like hell it will!"

Sky pushed his hand against the ground, and tried picking himself up, and breaking himself free.

Sky: „I can't let Serah follow the words of some lying maniac Number! I won't be living up to my rule if I let her end up unhappy!"

To Flint's surprise, the ice that was binding Sky… it was loosing up.

Sky: „This is the way I live! Spirit rising!"

With a sudden burst of strength, Sky broke the ice like it was glass, and got up on his feet.

Sky: „Sky-high! (pant…pant) Now… To deal with the Number."

Flint: „(scanning) We have less than 5 minutes before she gets out of reach! Sky-sama, what do we do?"

Sky looked around, trying to figure out a solution.

And that's when he saw it, and observed it in wonder:

Right next to the beach where the festival was held, there was a shop of sorts. There was a sign in the shop window that he recognized instantly… and surprisingly.

It was a brown card with a black spiral, with an arc-shaped device next to it.

Sky: „So they really do know about Duel Monsters. (to Flint) I have an idea. Flint, keep on her track, I'll be right back!"

Flint: „But…"

Sky: „Just do it!"

Sky ran back to the populated beach. Flint blinked a few times, before revving up his catterpillars into high gear, following Serah's footprints and the Number's stench.

* * *

><p>Serah finally reached the spot she had already visited during the day: it was an observation point, a cliff where the Pulse Vestige was in clear vision. She was beholding it, the colossal structure… and the mark of a lot of pain to her. The way she was glaring at it, and the whole Bodhum for that matter, she might as well have looked down on them and put her heel into their center.<p>

Serah: "That spot was my undoing. The Pulse Vestige… It can rot for all I care!"

The number 67 once again flashed on her cheek.

Serah: "That's right. Sister, I don't need anyone else. We can be happy now. Show me… Please show me that beautiful smile once again."

She was in deep thought… which was disturbed by the sudden sound of tiny wheels turning.

Serah turned around, and saw Flint rolling up to her position slowly. Despite being a robot, he looked like he needed to catch a breath.

Flint: "Phew… I made it… So many rocks are the worst."

Serah: "You again. Just when will you leave us alone?"

Flint: "Serah-chan, please listen. You're not being yourself right now! It's the Number! The evil Number took over! You gotta wake up!"

Serah: "'Evil' Number? Tsk… The only one evil I see here is the world drunk in fear!"

Flint: "But not everyone's like that. Snow isn't. And neither is Sky-sama."

Serah: "I've heard enough of you. Huh? (to someone) What was that? Right, we should do that."

She pointed her palm towards Flint, and formed a fireball in it.

Flint: "(panicking) W-wait a sec!"

Serah: "Only the two of us can now be happy. Anyone that comes in our way… Will not be forgiven! (the flames stir up)"

Flint: "EEEH! Someone save me, I'm not fireproof!"

Serah: "Vanish now, you annoying tin-can!"

Before she fired the fireball…

Sky: "Seeeeeee-raaaaaaaa…"

Serah: "What?"

Sky ran out of the bushes. He was carrying something.

Sky: "… aaaaaaaah, catch!"

He tossed the object in his hand to her. She dismissed the fireball, and instinctively caught the thing. She was a bit confused when she first saw it.

Serah: "What is this?"

What Sky tossed her was a Duel disk… or a Cocoon model of it. It resembled a large mechanical bracelet with two main things attached to it: the firts was the main frame with a fist-sized blue orb, that was containing a blue crystal in it's center. The other part attached to this was a large crescent-like formation. All the slots usually reserved for the deck and cards were closed at this point.

Flint: "Duel disk? (to Sky) Sky-sama, you came!"

Sky: "Of course, I dug up the thing from a nearby store. (to Serah) You there… I challenge you!"

Serah: "You challenge us?"

Sky: "I'm not talking to Serah now. I speak to the thing beside her. You hear me, Number? (picks a card from his deck-box) I hold Numbers myself, and if you want them, you'll have to duel me for them. But in exchange… I want Serah back, understood?"

Serah: "(grins) Pih, what lame performance. What makes you think I'll follow your little game rules? I might as well disintegrate the both of you right now. (to… someone) Hm? What was that, Sister? I should accept?"

Sky: "Who is she talking to?"

Flint: "My guess is the Number is messing with her again!"

Serah: "That so? Even stronger? (to Sky) I will make you stronger, Sister. I will make you happy!"

Serah instantly put the Duel disk on her left wrist and activated it. The small white crescent was now covering the back of her arm. Upon activation, this part slid on the outside, where it stretched out and opened up all the slots for every needing card. It looked like a proper Duel Disk at this point. The crystal in the orb started to spin, and the once blue orb became red.

Finally, a red marking covered the outlines of her left eye, shaped like a lightning-bolt. The eye that got this weird tatoo-like marking flashed and switched colors from ocean blue to burning orange.

She put the disk up with her deck already inside.

Sky: "She claims she's never played Duel monsters before… yet she knows how to use a Duel disk right away. (to Flint) Let's go, Flint!"

Flint: "Roger!"

Flint leaped up…

Sky: "Let's hunt, Sky-High!"

… and transformed in mid-air. His arms clentched close to his torso, and the shoudlers expanded, now revealing 5 slots. Is head turned upsode down, and his catterpillars hid on his back, where the robot opened up and revealed an already prepared deck of cards. In this form, Flint attached himself to the device on Sky's left arm, his now turned head turned towards Sky while the 5-slot contraption pointed the other way.

In short: he turned into a Duel Disk for Sky to use.

Sky: "Duel Disk- set!"

Sky then took anothe rdevice from his belt, a lens of sorts, which opened up and turned into a device that resembled a solid earphone with a vizor. It had a yellow lens, and sky put it instatnly over his left eye and ear.

Sky: "D-Gazer- set!"

The surroundings, from their point of view, became full of pixels, and swallowed into a scene of augmented reality.

_"AR-Vision- Link Established."_

In short:

Sky&Serah: "Duel!"

They began the duel.

Sky: LP: 4000

Serah: LP: 4000

Sky: "I'll go first, Serah. (draws) Draw!"

He observed his hand for a moment. He already had a plan in mind and a combo to spare.

Flint's head was now located on the right side of Sky's left wrist, so talking to him felt like talking into a watch.

Flint: "Careful, Sky-sama. We don't know what this Number is capable of."

Sky: "The Number might be frightening, but Serah has never played this game before. We should use this to our advantage. I'll go for a surprise attack. (picks a card) I set a monster in face-down Defense mode! (sets)"

Before Sky, many pixels formed together a massive version of his face-down card, placed horizontally.

Sky: "Then, I set another card face-down. Turn end!"

Another massive card appeared before him, this one placed behind his monster, and positioned in the regular vertical axis.

Serah: "Hmp, was that supposed to be a turn? It makes me cry. My turn. Draw! (draws, then observes the cards) Let's see… this card has the highest Attack power, so…"

She was about to pick and play a card from her hand, this being a saphire-covered dragon. But, instead, she looked sideways, and it seemed like she was talking to someone, even though there was no one there.

Serah: "Huh? I shouldn't, you say? But which one…? (looks at her hand, picks another card) This card here…"

Sky: "She's talking to herself again? What is this about?"

That's when Serah played for real.

Serah: "I summon the **Marauding Captain**!"

She placed the card in a vertical position, and a massive version of it spawned before her out of many pixels. Moments later, the card vanished, as an actual 3D image of the monster appeared: a blond warrior in armor, wielding a sword in each hand. It took on a battle stance. ATK: 1200/ LV3

Sky: "Marauding Captain? Then that would mean…"

Serah: "Marauding Captain's monster effect activates! When this card is Normal summoned, I can Special summon a level 4 or below monster from my hand. (plays a card) I Special summon **Luster Dragon**!"

With a powerful gust, another monster came out of the twister, the gleam of it's eyes penetrating the wind, and it's roar halting it entirely. It was a blue dragon completely covered in flashy gems. ATK: 1900/ LV4

Flint: "Wait, Sky-sama, those monsters…!"

Sky: "I know, I just figured it out myself. Those two are a part of the starter deck that I gave Serah! Rust and buckets, I wouldn't have given it to her had I known she'd use it in this way! It must be the Number. It's guiding her moves, I can't explain her gameplay otherwise. To use a deck for such a purpose… that is… Completely dishonorable!"

Serah: "It's my bond with Sister that will bring me victory. (points forward) Marauding Captain, attack that face-down monster!"

The warrior lashed it's swords, then charged forwards…

Flint: "It both attacks connect, we'll suffer serious damage!"

Sky: "It's fine! I flip the attacked monster up: appear… **Wind-up Magician**!"

The card before Sky flipped, and a new monster was on his side: it looked like a purple toy soldier/magician, with a large wind-up key up his back and wielding a lunar scepter.

Magician: "Zen-Mai! (DEF: 1800/ LV4)"

Serah: "Defense power of 1800?"

Marauding Captain attacked, but the Magician formed a barrier with his staff, which halted his attack in mid-air and forced him backwards.

Sky: "Since Wind-up Magician has more Defense points than your monster has Attack points, your attack won't go through. Furthermore, you take 600 points of damage, because this is the diference in their strength."

As soon as Marauding Captain hit the ground, embarrassed, Serah took the hit.

Serah: LP: 3400

Serah: "No way, my attack failed… (to someone) What was that? (smiles) That's right, I won't fail you. (to Sky) I still have Luster Dragon left, and his Attack points are greater than your monster's Defense."

Sky: "Yeiks!"

Serah: "Go, Luster Dragon! Blast his Magician away with Fireball!"

Luster Dragon formed a ball of fire within his mouth…

Flint: "Wind-up Magician can't withstand this blow!"

Sky: "I know. High time for backup! I reveal my Trap: **Zenmairch**!"

His face-down card flipped, then lit up. Coicidentally, Wind-up Magician was on the card's picture.

Sky: "With this card, Wind-up Magician goes back to my hand!"

As Sky picked the Magician's card from his field, the image of the monster also vanished.

Sky: "Then, I can summon another Wind-up Monster with the same level as my Magician to replace him. (looks at his hand) Hmmmm… (picks) I summon…**Wind-up Knight**!"

Sky's new monster was also a warrior. A fully armored knight, also resembling a toy soldier, with a short sword and a shield with a gear symbol on it. His call was deeper than that of the Magician.

Knight: "Hrrr! Zenmai! (ATK: 1800/ LV4)"

Serah: "That's not enough. Luster Dragon is still stronger! Go, Luster dragon, resume attacking!"

That's when the dragon spat out the formed fireball, directing it at Sky's knight.

Sky: "Wind-up Knight's monster effect activates! Once while he's out on the field, Wind-up Knight can block and negate an attack directed at a Wind-up monster! Go, Wind-up Break!"

The wind-up key on the knight's back started spinning like a windmill during a cyclone, and the Knight's power suddenly burst up.

Knight: "Zenma… ZENMAI!"

He put his shield up, and intercepted the dragon's fireball. The impact was pushing him back…

Knight: "Zen-zen-zen-zen-zen… Zenmai!"

But he pushed back and disintegrated the attack. Then, as the key stopped spinning, it shattered into pixels, and the Knight hung his body in exhaust and started breathing heavily.

Sky: "Phew, that was close. I withstood both attacks."

Serah: "(frowns) How dare you…I'll end my turn like this."

Flint: "We're in luck. She forgot to set down cards to defend herself with."

Sky: "That's not my concern. We failed to lure the Number out. Unless we defeat that thing, whatever it is, Serah will never return to her former self. (looks at his deck) Come on, guys. We need to beat this Number. (about to draw) This the way I duel, Sky-high! (draws) My turn, draw! I re-summon Wind-up Magician!"

Sky once again placed his Magician on his field, this time in attack mode. The purple magician took on an offensive stance and appeared with a lot of sparkles around him.

Magician: "Zen-Mai! (ATK: 600/ LV4)"

Sky: "We have to lure the Number out! You guys ready?"

Knight: "(looks at Sky) Zenmai!"

Magician: "(nods) Zenmai!"

Sky: "Alright, here goes. I'll show you… my Sky-High! I overlay the level 4 Wind-up Magician and Wind-up Knight!"

Magician&Knight: "Zen-maaaai!"

Both of his monsters were consumed by, and ultimately became masses of shining energy: Magician's became red, and Knight's became yellow. The two forms of energy spiraled around each other and flew up in a helix formation.

Then, beneath these, a massive portal opened up, revealing an entire universe full of stars beyond. Both of these now formed Overlay Units flew into this portal…

Sky: "With these two Overlay Units, I bridge this space with the antispace: Xyz summon!"

… and something else came out. Something massive.

Sky: "Appear, mechanical Budha:** Wind-up Zenmaister**!"

It had the same essential toy-parts and wind-up keys as the first two, but this monster was way more serious and had a much more terrifying display: it was a large machine that looked like a robot united with some kind of triangular platform with boosters, really looking like a meditating budha-like pose, with the sole exception it wasn't meditating at all.

The new monster released a powerful mechanical battle-cry, and two Overlay Units were orbiting around it. ATK: 1900/ R4

Serah: "Xyz summon? Then, what Sister was trying to tell me was…"

Sky: "By his own effect, Wind-up Zenmaister gains 300 Attack points for each of it's Overlay Units. In total, that means: Wind-up Zenmaister, Attack points plus 600!"

Wind-up Zenmaister: ATK: 2500

Flint: "Now we have the serious ammunition under the camp!"

Sky: "Right! Wind-up Zenmaister, attack Marauding Captain! Spring-up Knuckle!"

Now powered up by it's own effect, Zenmaister swung it's fist, and it almost detached from his body when he executed the punch, the only thing holding it in place being a very long, green spiral-spring. The knuckle attack was overwhelmingly powerful, and the Marauding Captain was completely busted up from the impact, after which it's image shattered into pixels.

Serah felt the force of the attack on her own skin, in a way similar to a very powerful windburst, and she had to step back in order to withstand it.

Serah: LP: 2100

Sky: "Alright! Now we did some damage! (picks a card) I set a card face-down and end my turn! (sets)"

Serah didn't feel like looking Sky into the eyes. She didn't know what she felt, was it anger, pain, regret?

Serah: "You… Why do you stand in the way of my happiness?"

Sky: "I'm trying to knock some sense into you. The path you're taking, there is no happiness at it's end!"

Serah: "You're… (glares furiously) you're lying!"

At that point, both the number 67 on her right arm, and the l'Cie brand on her left arm lit up. She then turned sideways again, as if she heard another whisper.

Serah: "What did you say? You want to… take care of them yourself? (nods) I understand. I'll do my best. (to Sky) You asked for it! (draws) I draw! (looks at the card; grins) I Normal summon the **Dark Blade**!"

The monster she played instantly appeared from a dark vortex. It was a dark warrior, completely armored up in spikey armor, and it's actual face and skin were consealed in a dark shade. He was wielding a pair of sabers in a wild, almost demonic fashion. ATK: 1800/ LV4

The monster took it's place next to Luster Dragon, who also glared furiously. ATK: 1900/ LV4

Flint: "Two level four monsters."

Sky: "Does this mean… it's comming?"

Serah: "I will sweep you away, Sky. I will sweep everyone away! (her number lights up) I'll show you the might of a l'Cie! I overlay the level 4 Luster Dragon and Dark Blade!"

Same as what the Wind-ups did a minute ago, both monsters turned into homing orbs of energy: Dark Blade into a purple one, and Luster Dragon into a green one. They spiraled up, gaining alditude in a helix formation.

Same as before, a portal opened beneath them and before Serah. However, other than the round portal that Sky used to bring up Zenmaister, this portal has the shape of a spiral galaxy and it's edges had a sharp golden-yellow rim. Both Overlay Units flew into that portal.

Serah: "With these two Overlay Units, I construct the Overlay Network: Xyz summon!"

**67!**

What came out of the portal was not exactly a monster. More of a monster's pre-active form. It looked like some kind of crystal crysalis, being split opened on the upper half, where it was shown to contain some kind of rose-like formation, all made out of azure transparent crystal.

Serah: "Appear, **Number 67**!"

A lightning-bolt hit this formation, shattering it bit by bit, revealing the monster's actual form: first, the legs were revealed, covered in silver armor; next, a hand emerged, and instantly a round shield grew on it's gauntlet; afterwards, the chest armor sprang out, closely resembling a star-shaped effigy, and it was now visible that there was an odd feathered skirt covering the right hip.

Serah: "The bolt of light that penetrates the clouds of darkness, bend the sky into a new storm!"

The monster was clearly humanoid. Pretty, actually. It resembled a young woman, dressed up in valkyrian armor, with a dark blade in her right hand and with feathers flying by as she descended. Like Serah, she had pink hair. As soon as she opened her eyes…

Serah: "Appear, Flashing Warrior Godess…** Lightning Warrior Valkyra**!"

… the sky split and hailed down thunderdrums. She swung her blade to open her path, releasing a battle-cry. The Number 67 flashed on the right side of her chest. ATK: 2500/ R4

Sky's expression revealed a lot of different emotions upon observing the descending Number: both awe, aspiration, but also fear, anger and sadness.

Sky: "That's the… Number 67."

Serah, on the other hand was only smiling as she saw the figure as an ally, a saviour, even worse… as family.

Serah: "You came… Just like you said, you came."

Number 67: "That's right. I kept my promise. I will fight at your side."

Serah: "I knew I could count of you, Sister."

Sky: "Sister? (looks at Number 67) Wait, this Number… was the Sister she mentioned?"

The Number then turned towards Sky, and pointed her blade at him.

Sky: "She was talking to the Number, but why is she calling it 'sister'?"

Flint: "Wait! Sky-sama, don't we know that face from somewhere?"

Sky: "That face?"

He took a closer look at the face of Serah's monster. Pink hair, teal eyes, a killing glare… where did he see that before?

Sky: "Now that you say it, she does look kind of familiar. (thinks) But what was it again… Wait, wasn't that…?"

In a flashback, Sky remembers running into a woman that kind of looked like the mature version of Serah, wearing a uniform of sorts. While Serah was considered the sweet-sugar, this one might be called the salt of the earth, following her mannerism.

But, Sky didn't really relate her image with Serah's… until now.

Sky: "So the person we met before… (O_O) WAS YOUR SISTER? (keeps scratching his head) I should have realized that by now! I should have told something, gosh I'm a moron!"

Number 67: "You brought Serah a lot of pain, hunter. For that, I will punish you!"

Sky: "Huh? Who the heck do you think you're fooling? Serah is not a Number's relative! Was it you that made Serah run away and forget her own promise? Was it? You rotten Serah's sister look-alike!"

Serah: "How dare you insult my Sister! To think… To think I trusted you in the first place, Sky! You're the one who had me fooled!"

Sky: "Gh! Se… Serah?"

Flint: "It's no use, she sees us as bad guys. Numbers take the twisted form that reflects their holder's souls. She must care about her sister a lot, so the Number took on that form. This is not good, Sky-sama. If we don't knock some sense into Serah before we take on that Number, she might end up permanantely emotionally disturbed!"

Sky: "That Number really is a bad one, taking advantage of someone's feelings like that. (to the Number) You! Do you even care about what you're doing to Serah?"

Number 67: "I do what I can to protect her. That is my sworn promise to her. With the world considering her a sworn enemy, mine is the only presence where she can find peace."

Sky: "Stop lying!"

Number 67: "I will carry out my duty now! Serah, allow me to attack!"

Serah: "What? But Sister…(looks at Zenmaister) His monster's Attack points are…"

Zenmaister only stood by Sky's side, prepared to intercept an attack.

In comparison:

Wind-up Zenmaister: ATK: 2500

Number 67: Lightning Warrior Valkyra: ATK: 2500

Flint: "They're both tied."

Sky: _"In terms of Duel Monsters, that would usually mean both monsters will destroy each other when she orders one to attack the other… Usually."_

Number 67: "It's fine, Serah. I promise, I won't perish."

Serah: "Sister…"

Number: "Have faith in me… And I will return it to you."

Sister: "… I understand. (to Sky) I attack Wind-up Zenmaister… With Flahsing Warrior Godess- Lightning Warrior Valkyra!"

Number 67: "(jumps forward) Here I come!"

Sky: "Oh no, she realized it!"

Wind-up Zenmaister looked up and saw the attacking monster, Number 67, taking out her blade and diving down. The Zenmaister performed another Spring-up Knuckle towards the enemy, sending his spring-fist at the valkyrian warrior.

However, he missed. Number 67 evaded.

Number 67: "That attack won't work on me! (slashes) Take this!"

Upon reaching it's target, she sliced Zenmaister down the middle, causing the mighty robotic warrior to weep in pain and agony, before blowing up.

The explosion was so powerful that Sky was lifted up from the ground and tossed backwards.

Sky: "GYAAAAAAAAAH!"

Serah: "Yes, you did it!"

By the time Sky got back up on his feet, the Number already stood at Serah's side, grinning.

Sky: "Rust and buckets… She figured it out."

Number 67: "Despite the two of us having identical Attack points, I will not loose to something without a soul or heart like your Zenmaister. A Number can only be challenged and defeated by another Number."

Sky: "Confound it!"

Flint: "It's getting serious! Sky-sama, do you have a plan?"

Sky: "I might."

Serah: "Amazing… Amazing, amazing, my Sister is simply amazing!"

Number 67: "Now, Serah, set the card on your left on the field."

Serah: "The card on my… left? (looks at the hand) **Holy Barrier - Mirror Force**?"

Number 67: "That's right. Set it, and ensure our victory."

The mark 67 on the Number's chests started to shine with a gloomy glow. The same glow appeared on Serah's cheek, causing her to oddly change her behaviour and obey the Number with a smile.

Serah: "I will. I set a card face-down! (sets) Turn end! I will not forgive you for mistreating us, Sky. I will make you disappear!"

Sky: "That's not what you really think, Serah! Come on, snap to it!"

Serah: "If you're not going to make a turn, you better run for it while you still can!"

Sky: "Tsk… No choice then. It' against my life's rule to retreat right now! I will definitely show you the truth! That's my way of living: Sky-High! (draws) My turn! Draw!"

He looked at the monster card he drew:

Sky: "Wind-up Juggler? With it's effect I might destroy that Number once and for all."

Flint: "But Sky-sama, if you defeat the Number in that way, there's no guarantee we'll be able to purify and hunt the Number properly."

Sky: "I'm concerned about Serah more than I am about my reputation as a Number Hunter. I can't think of anything else, we have to go for it! (plays it) I Normal summon the **Wind-up Juggler!**"

Another monster appeared on his side. It was a green toy-soldier with an x-like formation on his head and with spiral-springs instead of legs. It seemed to be serious as it performed a series of stances to intimidate the opponent: by crossing his arms, spinning around, then taking something similar to it's card artwork.

Juggler: "Hrrrrm! (crosses arms) Zen! (spins around, then strikes a pose) Zenmai! (ATK: 1700/ LV4)"

A series of odd orbs with a gear emblem on them appeared floating around the Juggler.

Number 67: "(smiling) Another one? How large is your toy-box anyway?"

Sky: "My monsters are not toys. They're my important comrades! Juggler, can you do it?"

Wind-up Juggler looked at Sky, then nodded.

Sky: "Alright! Wind-up Juggler,attack Lightning Warrior Valkyra now! Spring Dynamite!"

The Juggler's wind-up key on his back spun around, winding him up and tightening his spring. The Juggler flipped backwards, hitting the ground with his spring, and with that, he catapulted himself forward like a meteorite, with his fist blazing and pointed forward.

Serah: "He's attacking? (looks at her set card) Then I must…"

Number 67: "No, don't, it won't be necessary."

Serah: "But Sister…"

Number 67: "I can handle this one myself. (charges)"

The two monsters flew on an intercept course, and Juggler ended up hitting Number 67's shield that she put forward. This negated the blow completely.

Number 67: "You puny little vermin… (attacks) Vanish!"

Then, she counterattacked, slicing the Juggler in half and making him turn into a bunch of scattered pixels.

Sky felt the impact in form of a windburst.

Sky: LP: 3200

Sky: "Juggler…"

Number 67: "You must be loosing your head in this heat. Why else would you commit such a suicide attack? Or perhaps you were so tired of weak soldiers you decided to get rid of them yourself."

Sky: "Stop saying such nonsense! It's against my honor and pride to do anything like that! I activate Wind-up Juggler's monster effect!"

Number 67: "What?"

Then, there was a whistling noise comming from above. It sounded like bombardment incomming. Number 67 looked up and saw about 3 of those gear-filled orbs that the Juggler had with himself.

Sky: "Once, while on the field, Wind-up Juggler can instantly destroy the monster he battles with! And beacuse this counts as destruction by effect, your Number imunity won't escape it!"

The orbs were comming in…

Number 67: "So, that's how it is. Serah, use my ability!"

Serah: "Your abili… Right, leave it to me. Lightning Warrior Valkyra's monster effect activates! (detaches a unit) By consuming an Overlay Unit when a card effect activates, Lightning Warrior Valkyra can become immune of that effect and every other effect of a card with that same name!"

As Serah detached a unit from beneath her Xyz monster's card, one of the golden orbs surrounding Lightning Warrior Valkyra ventured into her shield, which she put up. With it's unit consumed in this way, the shield produced a forcefield that rebounced and deflected all of the exploding orbs, bringing absolutely no harm to her.

Sky: "Say what?"

Flint: "An effect-negating effect! Juggler didn't work!"

Number 67: "Your little suicide act was effortless. You will never bring me down. And after I defeat you, my power will become even greater with the consumption of the Numbers that you hold."

Sky: "The Numbers that I… Oi, oi, wait a second! Is that everything you're after? I thougth you said you meant to protect Serah, or was that all a farse?"

Number 67: "With more power at my disposal, my ability to protect Serah will greatly increase. After all… she is everything I care about."

It might be a good time to mention this: Number 67 might have had the appearance of a beautiful warrior lady… but if you look very closely, very carefully, without blinking, in a flash, you might see a different form of the Number: a grinning, burning purple demon. This form lasts only for a second, though, before the mimic covers it with Lightning's smile.

Sky: "You rotten… Gh. Turn end."

Flint: "Sky-sama! Our field is completely exposed! Our Life is at 3200, which means… if Serah summons a monster with 700 or more Attack points, we'll…"

Sky: "I know, I know. What else can I do?"

Flint: "Not to mention, that Number can negate our effects, so practically nothing we play will stop it's advance!"

Sky: "I said I know! It's not just the Number we're up against, it's Serah as well. We can't loose our hope in her."

Number 67: "You feed on hopeless faith in impossible. Serah, do it."

Serah: "My turn. (draws)"

Sky: "Remember it, Serah! Was it not you that said leaving the ones you love to protect them was wrong? What about Snow? What about your real sister?"

Serah: "What? My real sister?"

Number 67: "Don't listen to him. He's only jealous. A part of a world feeding on happiness like it was sap. Now, Serah… (temporarily resumes it's true form) Play that Spell card and bring us victory. (resumes the mimic form)"

Serah: "I will. (about to play) I play…"

Sky: "Serah! Stop it!"

She ceased to move temporarily.

Sky: "Remember, please: of the two of us, you, a l'Cie would be expected to be the one to give up early. But… don't you recall, how happy you were instead? You found the strength to withstand that destiny. On our tour of Bodhum… You didn't show any concern at all! Please, remember that! Snap out!"

Serah: "I… I…"

Her hand was trembling. She didn't know what to do, she was like a broken puppet, undecided between two orders.

Sky was praying in his thoughts that Serah's soul will return. Any further dueling might cost them both their lives.

But… that's when Number 67 flashed it's mark on her skin again.

Serah: "I… I play the Spell card: **Swing of Memories**! (plays it)"

Sky: "No, Serah!"

Serah: "This card's effect is to bring back a Normal monster from my Graveyard. Arise back, Dark Blade!"

Before her, the dangerous dark warrior with two blades took it's place next to the false Lightning. ATK: 1800/ LV4

Sky: "No way…"

Flint: "We're hosed!"

Number 67: "Excelent, Serah. Just follow my instructions, and we will win."

Serah: "So now I just attack, right? You will land the finishing blow, Sister. So Dark Blade attacks first!"

Number 67: "Wait. Don't rush. He still has a face-down card. If you attack too soon with a Normal monster, he is very much likely to use that to withstand us. Let me attack first. With my ability, I can become immune to whatever effect it causes. Then the other monster will finish him off."

Serah: "… Understood. Lightning Warrior Valkyra, attack directly!"

The Number did not hesitate at all. With all power, she stormed Sky's side, and aimed her blade into Sky's face.

Sky: "Oh, this is so going to hurt!"

Number 67: "Vanish in fear, Number Hunter! (attacks, knocking Sky back)"

Sky: "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Sky: LP: 700

Sky's body was tossed about a dozen feet backwards, and he landed on his back, with real injuries and wounds on his body. That was not part of the AR Vision.

Sky: "Rust… And buckets…"

Flint: "Sky-sama! Get up, please! You mustn't loose!"

Number 67: "Finish him off now, Serah!"

Serah: "Dark Blade, attack him!"

Just as Dark Blade charged forward…

Sky: _"Does it end like this? Being beaten up by some lowlife Number?"_

… and crossed his blades together…

Sky: _"Will I give up just like that?"_

… and came to Sky's field to attack…

Sky: _"Like hell.. I will!_ Spirit rising! Sky-High!"

… Sky got up in an instant, by flipping himself up using his hands. He then pointed his palm to the attacking Dark Blade.

Sky: "I reveal the reverse card: **Flashbang**!"

The card before him flipped up, it's sudden arrival surprising the attacking warrior.

Number 67: "A trap, at a time like this?"

Sky: "Flashbang's effect is… after a direct attack connects, it instantly ends the Battle phase. And the rest of your turn, for that matter!"

A powerful shocking impulse was emitted from the card, creating a barrier of sorts, whose force blew Dark Blade backwards like an explosion.

Sky: "You may have the ability to gain immunity to effects, but not even you can skip the time and attack outside Battle phase. What's more, now that Flashbang initiated the End phase, Swing of Memories' side effect kicks in, and destroys the summoned monster!"

Before it hit the ground, Dark Blade shattered into a bunch of pixels.

Sky: "It's officially a turn-end! Serah, I beg you once again: think of Snow, I thought you loved him!"

Number 67: "We don't need Snow. Isn't that right, Serah?"

Serah: "Right. I'm happy just as long… as Sister is with me."

The Number 67 constantly grinned, causing Serah to smile even more as she looked upon her like some kind of godess, unaware this was the effect of the mark 67 on her cheek.

That's when Sky lost his patience.

Sky: "That's… Ghhh… THAT'S NOT YOUR SISTER!"

The scream reached Serah's ears like a bullet, and she began to listen.

Sky: "Think about it! Would your sister want you to leave? Would she want you to abandon your home? Would she want you to leave Snow and break his heart?"

_Sky(narrator): "In my defense, I did not exactly know much about her sister at that time."_

Sky: "Serah, I met your sister for a brief peroid. I know someone you look up to like this must be an amazing person. That's why I know… She's not the kind of person to solve things by doing running away from them!"

Serah: "What are you…?"

Sky: "Does this look like anything your sister would have wanted? Hurting others to save your skin? (points at Number 67) Look at that thing and tell me if I'm lying! Don't look with your eyes, that thing's a wolf in a sheep's hide! It might look like her, but that thing is nothing like your real sister. She's only looking after herself, she's using you!"

Serah: "A wolf… (looks at Number 67) in a sheep's…"

Number 67: "He's lying, of course. (offers her hand) Take my hand. I will lead you to a better world. A world where you can be happy."

Serah: "I a want… to be happy… (is about to take her hand)"

Sky: "Don't do it, Serah! What about Snow's happiness? Don't you want to see him smile too?"

Serah: "I… (holds her head) I don't know what to think anymore! Stop it, just stop it!"

Flint: "It's no use, the Number's got her brainwashed!"

Sky: "I can't give up now!"

And as they were just standing like that, in confusion, hope or wrath…

A familiar sound wooshed through the air.

Behind Serah, Sky could look up into the sky, and he saw a small flashy blast explode in red lights, above the beach. The fireworks had just begun, and that was the first rocket.

As Sky watched, more and more fireworks folowed, dancing in the sky like a light-colored rainbow. It was a nice sight, definitely worth the trip to Bodhum. Serah was still holding her head in confusion, and she was turned backs to that sky, so she missed the start.

Sky: "Those are…"

And then he recalled.

(flashback)

_Serah: "Those are wish-granting fireworks, see?"_

(end flashback)

Sky: "… I got it! (points at the fireworks) Hey, Serah, look at that!"

Serah heard him, but was a bit sceptical on what to do.

Number 67: "You want her to turn around? How stupid do you think we are?"

Sky: "(annoyed) That's not a trick, I'm pointing out something important. Look! Look! Look!"

Serah: "Something… Behind me?"

She didn't turn around at first. However, she could hear the flares whistling as they rose up into the sky, and the bangs as they blew up. It was a sound she was already familiar with.

In order to verify her intuition, she looked behind her, and saw the fireworks.

/input song: "Final Fantasy XIII –The Promise-"/

_**Make my wish come true, let darkness slip aside**_

She had seen the same fireworks over and over, year after year. But this time was different. No, it was actually the same event, felt in a different way. Serah observed the pretty sparks created in the sky, at a rythm that sounded almost like musical drums, in colors and effects that looked like the stars dancing. Out of her agony, she moved to a state of awe, observing the event like she was mesmerized by it. She didn't speak, she didn't think, she simply loved what she saw.

_**Hiding all our hope,  
>Mocking what we treasure<strong>_

Sky: "You said you never get tired of seeing those, do you?"

Serah: "I…"

Sky: "I can't blame you. It is a beautiful sight. You often hear about fireworks, see images on media, but you have to see it for yourself to actually understand the beauty of it. Just like a sunset, really."

_**Battles we can win, if we believe our souls  
>Hang in for the light, till dawn<strong>_

Sky: "To know someone can cherish mere moments like you do… it's a wonderful thing. These fireworks were said to grant wishes… were they not?"

Serah: "(nods) Yeah."

Sky: "So tell me, when you look at this, what is it you wish for?"

Serah: "I wish…"

(flashback)

_Snow: "(embracing Serah) Don't worry. When l'Cie complete their Focus, they're blessed with the gift of eternity. You'll see… You and me, we'll always be together."_

(end flashback)

Serah let a tear slip down her cheek.

Serah: "Snow… Lightning…"

_**Fate will not leave you,**_

Number 67: "What is this? Serah? Serah, look at me. Look at me!"

Sky: "It's no use."

Number 67: "What did you say?"

_**Hate will not heal you**_

Sky: "You were so focused on your own plan you forgot what was the most important to Serah. She is too kind to wish things for herself. These fireworks…"

Meanwhile, around the Bodhum beach, people were observing the fireworks, endless smiled in sight. They were all smiling, laughing, they were just happy by watching the sky.

This includes Hope and his mother…

Sky: "… They're not meant for a single person's greedy desire."

_**Pray and one day,**_

… Sazh Katzroy and his son…

Sky: "People wish together, with others…"

… Vanille, who was basically praying to the fireworks…

Sky: "… always hoping together."

_**Peace shall flow**_

… and Fang in the bar, that forgot all about her worries…

Sky: "That's why forcing someone to wish something else…"

… and, of course, Lightning.

Sky: "… is a wild goose chase."

_**Everywhere**_

Anyway, back on the dueling ground:

Sky: "Do you remember now, Serah? The promise you made? To keep on smiling with the others, and for them."

Serah also smiled in the gaze of these fireworks. While the mark 67 still remained faint on her cheek, the void in her eyes perished, and her eyes retained their regular reflection.

Serah: "I do. (looks at her duel disk) What have I done? All this happened because I… (to Number 67) I'm sorry. I can't go on."

Number 67: "What did you say?"

Serah: "I loved you with all my heart, because you reminded me of my sister. But… I realize now, you're not her at all. Everyone else's hopes and dreams… I cannot abandon them. A real sister would understand. (to Sky) Sky… Thank you, for opening my eyes."

Sky: "Huh? Ahw, well, you know…"

Serah: "So now… For the sake of those, I forefeit this duel."

Serah was about to place her hand atop of the deck on the Duel Disk. This usually signifies that a duelist gives up the match.

But…

Number 67: "You'll do no such thing!"

The Number's eyes flashed up with red lightning, and simultaneously…

Something occured with Serah. A brain-pulse hit her like a bullet, and just like that… she felt such severe pain she couldn't hold it in anymore.

Serah: "(holding her head) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Sky: "Serah!"

Flint: "Not good!"

It looked like dark lightning bolts were keeping Serah's head under a constant discharge, it was like a constant electric current runing through her mind. The intensity of this state was proportional to the dark glare in the Number's eyes.

Number 67: "I could have given you the world! A world where you can be happy! And this is how you pay me back?"

Serah: "Stop it! Please stop iiiiit!"

Number 67: "You keep babbling about wishes and promises…"

Before Sky's eyes, the once wonderful appearance of this Number, the one mimicking Lightning, completely faded like a candle, and the Number's true form was revealed: it's head was hideous, really like a demonic shadow with a juge jaws and matching horns, while the rest of the body followed Lightning's silhouette, except it was now completely purple and without texture. The entire image was that of a dark-souled, burning demon. It's voice also changed from a gentle female one, to a deep seethed grudgeous vocal.

Number 67: "… Then what about MY promise? Finish this duel and give me more power!"

Serah: "Noooo! It hurts, it hurts! Please stop!"

In response to her tormenting state, Serah's brand suddenly started to pulsate with a creepy red light.

Sky: "Stop it! You're hurting her!"

Flint: "Sky-sama, you must hurry!"

Sky: "What? Why?"

Flint: "L'Cie that fail to complete their Focus in time become mindless Cie'th, and mental shock and trauma greatly accelerates the transformation process! If we don't beat that Number fast, she might turn into Cie'th before our very eyes!"

Sky: "Say what?"

Sky beholded the struggle between Serah's mind and the Number's dreadful influence. It was a painful thing to watch, zounds of gallons of energy were just pouring in, causing Serah to feel tremendous pain, like she was constantly being hit by lightning-bolts as the Number kept creeping it's body about to gain more influence over Serah's body.

Sky: "I won't let that happen. When you beat me down… I rise up even higher! That is what my rule is about: Sky-High!"

A certain card lit up in his deck-box compartment.

Sky: "My light that twists all others about, I will summon it! You want to see my Number? I'll give it to you. (draws) Here goes! I draw, with Sky-High!"

He reluctantly saw what he drew. It was just what was missing.

Sky: "It's here. (plays it) I Special summon **Rank Eater**!"

A small portal opened up… behind Number 67, and a black, baloon-shaped deepsea angler swam out of it. It's design was a bit funny, cartoonish even, it's face closely resembling the one of a chewing bulldog, and it's fins being disproportionally small.

Sky: "This card cannot be Normal summoned, but by consuming an Overlay Unit from a monster on the field, it can be Special summoned from the hand!"

The angler swam through the air like a puffer-fish, and next to Number 67. It opened up it's mouth, and consumed the last Overlay Unit that was orbiting around her, chewing and munching it like a cookie while getting out of the monster's reach.

Number 67: "What? My Overlay Unit!"

By the time she realized what happened, Rank Eater was already on Sky's field, still chewing the Overlay Unit down like a cracker. ATK: 1400/ LV4

Sky: "With your Overlay Units gone, you are no longer in the condition to negate effects. (picks a card) Next, I Normal summon **Wind-up Snail**!"

His next monster was also a funny-looking thing: a mechanical pink snail that resembled a toyish plushie, as it's head didn't resemble that of a snail at all, but instead had a real face, with googly eyes. The snail also had a wind-up key on it's back, a gear-logo on it's shell and was moving atop of a small catterpillar.

Snail: "Woooo… Zen-mai-mai. (ATK: 100/ LV2)"

Sky: "Wind-up Snail's monster effect activates: by winding-up, Wind-up Snail can bounce a set card of my choice back to my opponent's hand. I bounce back that set card of yours!"

The key on the snail's back spun wildly, and in doing so, the Snail was forming something like a magical bubble in front of his mouth…

Snail: "Zen-maaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

… then released it forward.

Snail: "Mai."

The bubble reached the set card on Serah's side, covering it entirely before the card vanished out of sight. It re-materialized in Serah's hand.

Number 67: "That was my Mirror Force!"

The snail's wind-up key stopped spinning, and then shattered into pixels.

Sky: "Finally, by it's effect, I special summon **Half-way Eater**!"

Another small portal showed up on Sky's side. Another large fish came swimming out of it, only this one was not as pretty: it was an orange serpentine angler fish whose mouth was full of needle-sharp teeth, and the jaw was disproportionally larger than most of it's face.

Half-way Eater: "Khhhrah!"

Sky: "It's effect allows me to reduce Rank Eater's level by half, then Half-way Eater's level becomes equal to that reduced amount."

The serpentine fish slitherred around Rank Eater, who was still chewing in his mouth like he was eating hard-rock candy. Above the Rank Eater, it's level display showed 4 stars. That's when Half-way Eater swam into this, and as it bypassed it, it only left 2 stars behind. As if left to occupy a zone of it's own, Half-way Eater swallowed something large and orbital, and on this note it's level display also changed.

Rank Eater: LV4… LV2

Half-way Eater: LV1… LV2/ ATK: 800

Number 67: "Three level 2 monsters?"

Sky: "I'll show you the power! Sky-High! I overlay the level 2 Wind-up Snail, Half-Way Eater and Rank Eater!"

/insert song: "Tagiru Chikara" by Psychic Lover ("Digimon Xros Wars Hunters", 2012)/

All three of his monsters became surging units of energy, yelling out their lungs/gill as they flew up in a helix formation.

Sky: "Once again, I bridge this space with the antispace: Xyz summon!"

Another large portal opened up in front of Sky. Like Serah's, this one was shaped like a spiral galaxy and had a golden edge. The materials immediatelly flew in, uniting.

Sky: "Shine brightly, and twist all other lights about! (plays the card)"

Something came out of the portal. It was an odd golden shape, a statuesque golden form with two tear-horn-shaped appendages pointing upwards. It was consealed with many different layers of armor.

**59!**

Sky: "Appear, **Number 59: Shining Knighcorn**!"

_**Hibana chirashite DEAD-HIT  
>Ki wa nukenai ze DANGER ZONE<strong>_

The appendages flipped down, and opnened up, becomming what appeared to be hooved legs.

The small horn-like structures bursted up, and extended, opening and spawning a pair of golden wings.

_**Moeru  
>(Moeru)<br>Toushi  
>(Toushi)<br>Atsuku  
>Hibikiatteru nda<strong>_

The entire lower portion tilted backwards and split into three parts, two forming the hind-legs, and the last one extending like a fan and becomming the tail.

The frontal part extended, bursting through the layers of armor. The armor slid down, and a horn pierced through like a javelin, revealing the head.

Total result: a golden stallion-like creature with golden wings and a horn that was standing atop of a head that more closely looked like a knight's helmet than a horse's cranium.

The Number 59 flashed on the root of it's right wing. Three orbs were orbiting around the beast.

_**Kibun saikyou SUPERSTAR  
>Girigiri semeru HUNTING TIME<strong>_

It galloped skywards, neighing in power, before looking down to it's opponent. ATK: 1800/ R2

_**Iku ze!  
>(Iku ze!)<br>Ore no  
>(Ore no)<br>Chousen ga hajimaru**_

Number 67: "That is… your soul's Number?"

Sky: "Oh yeah! Knighcorn is out!"

_**Nerai wo sadameru no sa**_

Flint: "Let's not waste any time, Sky-sama!"

Sky: "Right-on! Go, Shining Knighcorn! Attack Number 67!"

_**Hanate ima  
>Jounetsu de<br>Tokecha isou na**_

From the sky, the winged horse in armor eyed on Lightning Warrior Valkyra, and aimed it's horn at it, charging it with energy, then swooping down in her direction.

_**Afureru ore no POWER!**_

Number 67: "Fool. Even though Numbers can only be defeated by other Numbers, a weak rank 2 monster will never defeat me."

Sky: "I wouldn't count on it! I activate Number 59: Shining Knighcorn's monster effect!"

_**Tagiru Chikara!  
>Tomerarenai<strong>_

Two of Knighcorn's overlay units crossed paths and were absorbed by the noble beast through it's horn.

_**Mugen no  
>E-NERGY uzumaku yo<strong>_

Sky: "For each Overlay Unit it consumes, Shining Knighcorn can make one monster loose 500 Attack points. (detaches) I detach 2 Overlay units, for a minus 1000 points! Power Breakdown!"

As it absorbed the Units, Knighcorn's energy focused on it's decorated chest, and then spread out through it's wings in an effect similar to a raining meteor shower. Thousands of needles made of light were launched from there, and rained upon Number 67's body just as she was about to counterattack. The impact apparently took it's toll.

_**Ima sekai wa  
>Ore wo matteru<strong>_

Number 67: "AAAAAAHHH! My power… My power is fainting, how? (ATK: 1500)"

_**HIT-UP! Kyuujoushou tsukinukero**_

Sky: "Without your Overlay Units, you can no longer use your effect. And when Shining Knighcorn battles a monster hit with this effect, it's Attack points go up by 300!"

Shining Knighcorn: ATK: 6700

_**Subete wo kakete  
>Idomu BATTLE<strong>_

Number 67: "No way!"

Sky: "I'm not done yet! (plays a card) I play the Instant Spell: **Xyz Storm**!"

Another card quickly shone on Sky's side, this one depicting non other than Zenmaister surrounded by a burst of energy. The card's aura soon covered Knighcorn's body as it charged forward.

_**Hitotsu ni nare  
>HEART&amp;HEART!<strong>_

Sky: "During a battle involving an Xyz monster, battle damage will be reduced to zero. However, once a monster is destroyed, it's player takes damage equal to that monster's original Attack points!"

Knighcorn's burst suddenly exploded, and as it finally got within reach of it's target, it's horn flashed and extended like a lightning-bolt.

Sky: "Finish her! Shining Javelin!"

Like a thrown spear, the Knighcorn's horn penetrated Number 67's armor and pierced her body, causing a massive lightburst to occur from the wound. The monster disintegrated moments after it started to yell in pain.

Number 67: "GAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! (shatters)"

Serah: "(gets blown back) Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

Serah landed a few feet backwards as Knighcorn's attack also pushed her, and decimated her Life points.

Serah: LP: 0

WINNER: Sky

Sky: "Alright!"

Flint: "Now, Sky-sama!"

Sky: "Got it! (extends his left arm) Let's hunt, Flint: Hook Linker!"

As Sky reached his hand out, Flint, that served as a Duel Disk up to this point, engaged a second transformation. The entire disk rotated on Sky's wrist, so the actual disk was now pointing towards his hand. The actual disk now retracted back into a 3-zone appearance, and what appears to be Flint's former arms slid forward, splitting down the middle, forming an extended 4-point grabber of sorts. In it's center, an unusual device resembling a cartoonish ray pistol appeared. In the back of the body, a series of lights and antennae spawned, along with a small reading screen.

In short: it appears Flint has transformed into a gauntlet blaster of sorts.

Sky: "Establish link with Knighcorn…"

Two graphs showing different wavelengths appeared in Sky's D-Gazer vision. The wavelengths were overlapping, synching together, until they became one single wave. Knighcorn was in the background of the graph.

Sky: "And fire!"

The beam cannon in the middle of it shot a lightning-like ray at Shining Knighcorn, which the beast absorbed through it's horn, which it then pointed at the lying Serah. The beam that the monster fired seemed more like a powerful searchlight, bearing colors of overflowing colors of the sunshine.

Upon flashing Serah, light particles were exiting her body. The process was apparently quite painful. She looked like she was suffering from a heart-attack.

Serah: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

But it was not a malefic process. Along with the light-particles, a shadow, or a dark shadow-like entity exited her chest, being pulled up by the beam like it was a tractor beam. It was in fact this dark ghost that was yelling in pain, not Serah. Upon reaching Knighcorn's horn again, the shadow was captured in a spherical prison of light, which the Knighcorn slingshot towards the device on Sky's arm.

The demon was yelling all along, and as it reached Sky, the device grabbed the sphere and started crushing it, slowly absorbing it's essence.

At that time, Flint's entire body, especially his face, started blinking and flashing like a Christmas-tree decoration, encoding the Number's essence.

Flint: "(blinging) Be-re, be-re, be-re, be-re, be-re, be-re, be-re, be-re… Kap-Cha!"

In the end, a card slid out of Flint's mouth.

Sky picked it up, and observed it. It was Number 67: Lightning Warrior Valkyra. However, in this form, it showed no sighns of the devilish entity's presence whatsoever. It simply flashed in the light, like every other card.

Sky: "… (grins) Number hunt: concluded."

As Sky took off his D-Gazer, and Flint reverted to his own form, the AR space around them vanished, along with any anomalyc markings on Serah's body (except the l'Cie brand, which was still present, but inactive).

Serah slowly came to her senses and opened her eyes. It was like she was awakening from a deep slumber. Sky was immediatelly on the spot to see her condition.

Sky: "You okay?"

She barely got up, still seeming a bit drowzy.

Serah: "Sky? Wha… What happened? (rubs her head;) Wait, I remember now… I was off to see Snow, and I saw this… card, floating in the water."

Sky: "You mean this one?"

Sky showed her the card of the Xyz monster Number 67: Lightning Warrior Valkyra. Serah was not glad to see it, she reacted like she saw a dark character appearing in her nightmares.

Serah: "That's…!"

Sky: "Don't worry, it's fine. Flint here has the power to purify Numbers we capture. The thing won't cause any more trouble for anyone."

Indeed, the card showed no signs of life. It might just as well have come fresh out of a card-pack.

But as Serah recalled the recent events…

Serah: "No… Sky, I'm sorry, this is all my fault. If I was wiser than that, I would have…"

Sky: "It's fine, I said. I guess… I am to blame too. I guess we kinda brought this upon you when we got to this place looking for the Number. We should have discovered it sooner. (extends his hand) Here."

He was offering her a helping hand to get up. Before taking it, Serah observed it like it was a golden egg or something. She then looked at his face, and saw compassion in his eyes.

Sky: "A strong heart is invincible… For whenever you fall down, it helps you rise back up, and you get higher than ever before. That is what Sky-High is all about."

With a smile, she accepted his hand and he helped her get back on her feet.

After that, they saw the firework display over the beachside, happy and warm in heart.

Sky: "For a view like this, it was totally worth comming here."

Serah: "It's worth the wait, yes. Oh, that's right…"

Serah took the deck out of ther duel-disk, that was still hanging on her arm, and handed the cards to Sky, with a somewhat fearful expression.

Serah: "Pelase don't be mad, but… after what just happened, I don't think I can accept this gift yet. You meant well for me, and I only brought mayhem. Please, Sky, take it back."

Sky: "Uhm… sure. (takes the deck) No hard feelings."

That taken care of, they continued beholding the fireworks in the distance. Flint started taking a few pictures of the scene, hoping it would last forever.

Sky, on the other hand, took another look on the captured Number card. He had something on his mind.

Sky: "You know, I was thinking… The Number took form of your sister, right? But you never told me anything about her before that."

Serah: "Well, my sister, she's… uhm… not exactly a first-impression-kind of person."

Sky: "That so? Can't be worse than the Number."

Serah: "(giggles) That's true."

And, as seconds passed…

Sky: "Say, isn't Snow still waiting?"

Serah: "Oh! You're right! Then better… leave."

They exchanged another glance. Flint actually climbed up to Sky's shoulder to see Serah in the eyes one last time.

Sky: "Well, what are you waiting for? I thought you had something important to tell him."

Serah: "I will. I guess… this is really goodbye."

Flint: "Don't say that. Even if we don't see each other, we'll still remember each other, right?"

Sky: "I will remember these wish-granting fireworks, for sure. Maybe my wish will come true one of these days?"

Flint: "Is it about Keira-chan, Sky-sama?"

Sky: "(!) Wouldn't you wanna know!"

Serah: "And I think… I think I'll remember the Sky-High. Thank you so much, again."

Without delaying it any longer, Serah turned around and started running towards the beach.

But, one last time, she stopped after a few meters and looked back.

Serah: "And by the way…"

Sky: "Huh?"

Serah: "This might sound odd, but… I had a lot of fun today."

The last statement caused Sky to blush a little, and Flint to look at his face and narrow his eyes.

Sky: "Uhm… Likewise."

Serah: "Thanks again. Good luck with confessing to Keira-chan!"

That's when she really hit the road, leaving Sky and Flint behind.

On hearing the name "Keira", Sky really started to blush like a boiling teacan.

_Numbers Hunt Status Report:_

_Number 67 successfully captured;_

_All records of travels to Cocoon or it's existence erased from public records;_

* * *

><p>Sky and Flint did not exactly leave Cocoon on that note. They stayed a while and observed the Bodhum fireworks.<p>

Meanwhile, at the beach docks:

Snow impatiently waited the arrival of a special someone. He was walking in circles long enough to leave imprints in the floor.

Snow: "Did she not get my message? Or maybe she…"

Just when he was going to assume the worst, he heard her voice calling to him.

Serah: "Snow!"

He saw her comming, and when she arrived…

Snow: "Serah…"

… she jumped into his arms. In size comparison, Snow was such a huge person it made Serah look juvinile. By the way, her brand was covered up again.

Snow: "Wow, someone's in a good mood today. You made your wish already?"

Serah: "Nope. I wanted us to make the wish together."

Snow: "(blushes) Oh, well… Oh, right, I got you something."

He started searching his pockets for a certain item, pipquing Serah's curiosity.

What they didn't know was that they were being watched from afar. Flint was zooming in on their moments with his special vision mode. He saw Snow taking out a flashy object, a piece of jewelry as it seemed.

Sky: "And? How's it going?"

Flint: "I can't interpret this one scene."

Sky: "Really? Let me see."

Flint: "Aye-aye."

Flint transformed again, this time completely closing it's lower body, then opening it up in a horizontal axis, while sliding it's head to it's chest. Sky picked him up (it was a mode similar to binoculars), and used him to look through a pair of oculars on Flint's back, which emitted the image into his eyes.

He saw Serah observing a pretty necklace, afterwards Snow kneeled down before her, causing her to both blush and cry, and whatever it was he was asking for, she nodded and smiled. The reply made Snow so happy he started jumping up and down, then he picked up Serah and held her in his arms.

Sky got the picture.

Sky: "Heheh, I think things are about to get better around here."

Flint: "Or at least a whole lot more interesting."

Sky: "Don't jinx on them."

Flint: "Come on, Sky-sama, you can't jinx moments like this. What's the worst thing that can happen?"

Sky: "Anyway, time for us to head back. Enlil must be worried."

That's when they walked away, and left Bodhum…

_Sky(narrator): "And that's about the gist of it. We found the Number, saw a beautiful firework display, and Serah shared a heavenly moment with her one and only boy… err, that is, fiance by now. Afterwards, things went on smoothly."_

* * *

><p>On the next day, at the home of Farron's:<p>

Head up: Lightning was furious.

Lightning: "(slams the table) What was that? You became a l'Cie, and now you're gonna marry this idiot? And you think I'm gonna buy that? Full points for originality."

Serah was about to cry when she saw Lightning's reaction. Snow was standing by her side, but even he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Lightning: "But don't forget, if you really are a l'Cie, it's my job to deal with you."

Serah: "Sis…"

Lightning: "This is ridiculous. Worst birthday ever."

Serah got upset. She cried, then ran out of the room.

Snow: "Serah!"

Upset as well, Snow ran after her, leaving Lightning alone in the room. There was a bunch of fancy eats on the table, and a few birthday gifts lying around, but nothing really cheered her up.

_Sky(narrator): "Okay, maybe things didn't go ALL that well… But I hear things worked themselves out eventually. I got a letter from Serah once, saying everything was mucho bueno. She didn't really use those precise words… and the letter was kinda hard to read, too. She said she wa supset about a butterfly's cocoon falling out of pulse, but was saved when someone's fang was chipped by a lightning-strike when he was eating vanilla ice-cream... hoping he would get better… or something like that."_

_Flint(narrator): "You read it wrong, Sky-sama. Those were all capital letters, names: Cocoon, Lightning, Fang, Snow…"_

_Sky(narrator): "Okay, I get it."_

After sighing in frustration, Lightningnoticed a small box on the table. The card next to it said it was from Serah and Snow. She read the card's inscription out loud:

Lightning: "'To the best sister ever: hang it there… Sky-High?' What's that supposed to mean?"

She then put the card aside and opened the present. There was a fine piece of equipment in there: a fancy survival knife. Lightning only had to flip a small ring on it's tip to bring the blade up, which she observed with great interest.

Lightning: "How practical."

* * *

><p>Back home, in the town of Sourand, Sky's appartment:<p>

_Sky(narrator): "Meanwhile, we found our way back to Sourand. Again, don't ask us how we got from here to there. We reported a successfull hunt to Enlil. She didn't exactly take it as well as we expected she would…"_

A girl was screaming inside:

(Enlil is a cute 16-year-old with short orange-brown hair tied in twin-tails and green eyes)

Enlil: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Enlil ws observing the pictures Flint took on their stay in Bodhum. The pictures she was scrolling through mostly depicted the happy trip photos they took with Serah, so she was in a lot of them. Enlil's eyes were twitching as she observed, it was as if she saw a series of F-graded report cards.

Enlil: "You di… You di… You did what?"

Sky: "(holding the Number card) What's the matter? We captured the Number and saved the day."

Enlil: "The Number is not my concern! (shows the photos) What about these?"

Sky: "What? I'm not allowed to take pictures while hanging out with new friends?"

Enlil: "What part you don't understand? (btw, she's blushing) It's one thing to go hunting at far-away unknown locations, but you can't just meet foreign girls like that, mess with their bandages and take them on a d… (blushes even more) D… D… D… (blushes tremendously) D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D…."

**She's trying to say "Date"**

Sky: "D? (thinks) Hmmmm… Donut? Dog-walk? Duel? Well of course it was a dul involved, how else was I supposed to purify the Number?"

**He still doesn't get it.**

Enlil: "Tell me… at least, was she… Was she prettier than me?"

Sky: "HEH? Uhm, errr… that is… Uhm… Yeah, errr…. About, ehhhh…"

_Sky(narrator): "It's in my nature to always be as honest as possible. I was also aware of certain girl's obsession with their looks. But honestly, I had no idea how to reply to THAT!"_

Sky: "Uhm… See, errr… Flint, help me out here."

Flint: "Well, from my personal scans, Enlil-chan's Pretty-ratio was at 83%, and Serah-chan's was at 86%, so technically…"

Enlil: "Say what? (a spooky aura surrounds her)"

Flint: "(sweatdrops) Woops…"

Enlil: "You're saying she WAS prettier? (the aura intensifies)"

Sky: "THAT'S NOT HELPING ME OUT AT ALL!"

Enlil: "Sky… You're such a big BAKAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The following was heard all the way out to the street:

Sky: "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

_Sky(narrator): "Rest asured, you do not wanna know what happened afterwards."_

* * *

><p>(BONUS)<p>

Flint: "It's time for **Numbers Math Trivia**! It's the part of the episode where we explain certain Number's significance. Math was never more fun! Let's see, today we have successfully met with…"

(Lightning Warrior Valkyra's card appears)

Flint: "**Number 67: Lightning Warrior Valkyra**. Sky-sama, do you know why that monster is a number 67?"

Sky: "Let's find out!" 

**Number 67: Lightning Warrior Valkyra/ Flashing Warrior Godess- Lightning Warrior Valkyra **(LIGHT/ rank 4/ Warrior-type/ ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1000)- 2 level 4 monsters**  
><strong>- When the effect of a card is activated: you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card; this card becomes unaffected by effects of cards with the same name as that one. If this card has no Xyz materials: this card cannot change it's Battle position.**  
><strong>+ Anime effect: This card can only be destroyed by battle with another "Number" monster.

Meaning of Number 67:

Sky: "Final Fantasy XIII… What a great title. When adding both numbers in 67 individually, you get 13."

6 + 7 = 13

Sky: "And there are plenty of allusions to that number in here: we have thirteen characters, thirteen chapters, thirteen days, thirteen networks, thirteen cathegories in the Datalog, thirteen analects, thirteen Fal'Cie, thirteen stages of the brand, thirteen hours of the day (pant-pant), thirteen-thousand score threshold, thirteen centuries, thirteen priests…"

Flint: "Are you alright? You suddenly look so blue."

Sky: "Aaand thirteen Militarized Units in the bestiary. Phew, I can't believe I managed to say it all at once."

Flint: "Sky-sama, I think that was thirteen references in total."

Sky: "WHAT? Thirteen numbers thirteen! That can't be good, this is a bad number!"

Flint: "Only if its Friday, Sky-sama."

* * *

><p>Card intel:<p>

**Number 67: Lightning Warrior Valkyra **(Xyz/ LIGHT/ rank 4/ Warrior-type/ ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1000)- 2 level 4 monsters**  
><strong>- When the effect of a card is activated: you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card; this card becomes unaffected by effects of cards with the same name as that one. If this card has no Xyz materials: this card cannot change it's Battle position.**  
><strong>+ Anime effect: This card can only be destroyed by battle with another "Number" monster.

**Rank Eater** (WATER/ level 4/ Fish-type/ ATK: 1400/ DEF: 2000)- Cannot be Normal summoned or set. Must be Special summoned first (from the hand) by detaching 1 Xyz material from an Xyz monster on the field.

**Half-Way Eater** (WATER/ level 1/ Fish-type/ ATK: 800/ DEF: 400)- You can select 1 monster you control whose level is an even number; reduce that monster's level by half, and Special summon this card from your hand; summoned in this way, this card's level becomes equal to the reduced amount, until the End phase.

**Number 59: Shining Knighcorn **(Xyz/LIGHT/ rank 2/ Beast-type/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 200) - 3 level 2 Monsters  
>- During either player's Battle phase, when a monster attacks, you can detach up to 2 of this card's Xyz materials and select 1 monster on the field: The targeted monster loses 500 ATK for each card detached until the end of the Battle phase; If this card battles a monster targeted with this effect, this card gains 300 ATK.<br>+ Anime effect: This card can only be destroyed by battle with another "Number" monster.

**Xyz Storm** (Spell, Quick-play)- Activate during Damage step of a battle involving an Xyz monster. Battle damage to either player from that battle becomes 0. If a monster(s) is destroyed in that battle, their respective controlers take damage equal to their destroyed monster's original ATK.


End file.
